Voltron Legacy : Gladiator Force - Season 2
by WarzonePrez
Summary: The Voltron Force of the Middle Universe continue to thwart the plans of Commander Twyla and her attack force! Season starts out with the team sucked into an alternate universe, another plot by Twyla's Second in Command, Lieutenant Centa, to achieve power over the Supremacy!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

[ Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness... ]

 _From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron raises his arm shortly after the mechas come together. ]

 _A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

 _As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the Alliance. ]

 _A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly towards Terra, and visions of Twyla, General Dari, and Lord Kanji behind them. ]

 _Until...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ Scenes of the Voltron Mechas breaking apart and reconfiguring play. ]

 _Voltron was needed once more!_

[ Aidan, David, Morgan, Taye, and Lisa are seen standing tall against the continuing threat to Terra. ]

 _This is a story...of a super force of Academy Specialists...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secret of how to assemble..._

[ The symbols for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appear, forming the blazing sword, followed by Voltron swinging it. ]

 _Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 201

_**Author's Note** \- Gladiator Force is back with a vengeance! With Centa trying to reproduce the incident that happened a few years prior...will she succeed?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 201 : "Augmented Reality"**

"Earth?" Aidan asked himself again. "How….is this possible?" He tried to perform a basic scan of the area, but the controls were still dead. Then the com sparked to life as a familiar voice came over the com.

"Galaxy Garrison calling the Voltron Force," the voice said. "Voltron force, do you read us?" Aidan reached over and pressed the button.

"Dalloway here," he replied. "Robeast is destroyed. Something strange happened…and we've lost power. The crew is unresponsive. My wife…."

"Wife?" the voice asked. "I think maybe you hit your head a little too hard, Captain." Aidan paused, confused. _Captain?_

"Any chance of getting us back down there for a systems check?" Aidan asked. Lisa was in the back of his mind the whole time, not knowing if she was alright, but hoping if they could get back to Earth, he could find out.

"Affirmative," the voice replied. "We have several shuttlecraft on the way to tow you back to the hangar. Space Marshall Stensson will want to debrief you personally." The com died.

"Lenora?" he asked himself silently. He shook his head violently, as if his hearing had failed him. "I hope they get us down soon. I need to know if Lisa and the baby are alright." The more he thought about it, the more his training began to give way to the panic of a father-to-be.

The shuttles struggled as Earth's gravity took hold of the mighty robot. They carefully landed near the hangar, and Aidan could feel the thud as Voltron's feet touched the ground. It stood upright, carefully and cautiously stabilized. Power was minimal, if not non-existant, but he needed to get to the others as quickly as possible. He ran for the service hatch and shimmied down to the other sections. He managed to climb into Beta's cockpit, and spied David and Morgan slumped at the controls. He ran to them and felt their necks.

"A pulse," he said. "They're alive." He unfastened their safety harnesses, then went for the hatch again. He went to exit, then noticed on his right arm, the voltcom looked different. He wasn't able to understand why, but it had been so dramatically altered. He shrugged t0 off for bnow, anxious to climb down to Gamma's cockpit. Upon entering, he found Taye and Lisa in the same state. He released Lisa's harness and pulled her from the chair, laying her on the floor. It was then he made a startling discovery.

"No…." he said to himself, shocked to see his wife was not only alive….but visibly not pregnant.

* * *

General Dari paced impatiently aboard the imperial command ship hovering within range of Terra, her own fleet of attack vessels not far behind, poised to strike. Within moments, however, the transmission she was expecting came in.

"General," the woman said.

"High Commander Centa," Dari replied with a salute. "The attack fleet is in position ready to strike. How soon would you like to commence?"

"Soon," Centa replied. "We need to time this perfectly with the celebration in Arc City. We need to take their leaders out in the attack so that our message to the Terran people is clear. Only then will we break their will and force them to become slaves to the Empire."

"Understood," Dari replied.

"And General," Centa continued, "the Empress herself will be coming to the Terran system to personally inspect your progress. Be sure not to disappoint her."

"Yes," she replied as the transmission ended.

"Shall we commence the attack?" the officer asked.

"Not yet," Dari replied, raising a hand. "Their celebration will be within a solar day, at 0700. That is when we will strike. We will crush their leaders, and send a message of fear to them….a message demanding they submit to the might of the Empire once and for all!"

* * *

Aidan sat in the infirmary, watching over his teammates, The doctor came in, and he stood up, turning to him.

"It's alright, Captain Dalloway," he said. "They are just unconscious. I can only assume the shock wave from the explosion caused them to pass out. I'm actually surprised you are not in the same condition.

"I understand that," Aidan replied hastily, "but what about Lisa? Is she alright?"

"Sergeant Kaga is fine," he replied. "She should be back on her feet like the others once she regains consciousness."

"What about the baby?" Aidan asked frantically.

"Baby?" the doctor asked, looking at Aidan, puzzled. "Maybe I should run some more tests on you, Captain."

"Why is everyone calling me 'captain'?" Aidan asked. "My rank is commander, that's my wife, and the last time I saw her, she was within days of giving birth." The doctor shook his head.

"I'm not sure what happened up there," the doctor said, "but I assure you, Miss Kaga has never been pregnant. I have no record of either of you being married. And your records clearly show your rank as captain." He picked up the chart. "I'd like to see you back in a few days for testing. Again, I don't know what has happened, but we'll get to the bottom of it." The doctor left, and Aidan slumped down into the chair again, confused.

"That can't be, he said to himself in disbelief. Moments later, another woman walked in. Aidan recognized her immediately and stood up. "Kelly, thank god you're here. What in Rackens' Seven Hells is going on?"

"The real question is, are you alright?" she said. "The doctor seems to think whatever happened must have scrambled your brains a bit."

"Something really wrong is going on," he said. "The doctor keeps saying Lis isn't pregnant." Kelly looked at him funny, and came close to laughing.

"Pregnant?" she asked. "With who's baby? Hopefully not yours."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Aidan snapped back angrily.

"Calm down, Dalloway," she replied. "You sure you didn't hit your head? Lisa's not pregnant. Never has been. You know that."

"I swear to you she was!" Aidan snapped. "She was having our child!"

"I didn't even know you two were even still dating," she replied. "Look, Len wants you all in her office as soon as the others come to. I was just sent here to deliver the message, and check on Taye, ok?" She walked out of the room without another word. At this point, Aidan's blood was boiling. However, he saw Lisa stirring out of the corner of his eye, and ran to her bedside.

"Babe?" he said frantically. "Lisa, speak to me." She opened her eyes and saw Aidan, and smiled.

"Aidan," she said softly. Her eyes darted around the room. "Where are we?"

"We're on Earth," he replied. "Apparently."

"How is that possible?" she asked. She went to sit up, and felt strange. "Aidan….the baby…."

"You remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?" she asked, beginning to panic. "Aidan, where's the baby?"

"Babe, this is important," he said. "What is the last thing you remember before we destroyed the robeast?"

"We were headed for the command ship," she replied. "You had a crazy plan to take out both of them. Then the contractions….and everything just whited out…."

"The doctor says you're not preganant," he said bluntly.

"That's not possible," she said.

"Kelly was just here," Aidan said. "She seemed to think I'd lost my mind, and doesn't remember you being pregnant at all."

"I'm scared," she said, shaking from nervousness.

"We'll figure this out," he said, trying to reassure her. In the back of his mind though, everything was weighing down on him, and he knew he had to figure it out before it was too late. "When the others come to, Len is expecting us in her office. Maybe we can get some answers."


	3. Episode 202

_**animebookchic -** Why yes, this is an AU. And while it may take a while for everyone to wrap their heads around it, it's going to be an interesting story!_

 ** _KathDMD -_** _You ask how? Simple. It DOES affect the other teams...in that universe. You'll understand once they return...IF they return!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Aidan and the team will get to the bottom of this mystery one way or the other!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 202 : "Not The End"**

The five Voltron Pilots stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed behind them. Aidan slipped a keycard into the slot, and the elevator began to rise. He turned to Taye.

"Have you spoken to Kelly yet?" He asked.

"No," Taye replied. "I had mentioned it to the doctor before I left Med, and he had mentioned that she was busy finishing up last minute duties before reassignment."

"Reassignment?" Aidan asked. Lisa gripped Aidan's hand tight. "David, Morgan, have you heard anything else?"

"It's like the world's gone stark raving mad," David replied. "The only thing we were able to find out was that the Vehicle Team was being grounded, and that most of the force is away on leave."

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Aidan," Morgan said, "when we attacked Lieutenant Centa's ship, I think we did more than just destroy the robeast. Before we left, Kelly said something about an anomaly, and the correlation to the incident Christiane told us about involving the Omega Comet."

"What exactly are you saying?" Aidan asked. The doors opened, and their conversation abruptly stopped. Aidan waved them on, and the five walked down the short hall to the office. The doors swished open, and the Space Marshall was sitting at her desk, hard at work. She looked up, and upon seeing them, smiled and stood up.

"It's good to see you all up and about," Lenora said. "From the reports I've received, that robeast fight was pretty nasty."

"Yeah," Aidan said, still slightly confused, but determined to deliver his version of the report. "There's some things that don't make sense though."

"Like what, Captain?" she asked. Aidan frowned. He looked over at her security detail.

"Would it be possible for us to speak to you in private?" he asked. She was taken aback slightly. She leaned forward, looking him in the eye.

"You alright, Dalloway?" she asked.

"Something occurred up there," Aidan admitted, "and we believe that it is something that needs to be kept confidential….if that's ok, Space Marshall." She sighed.

"Very well," she replied. She turned to the security detail. "You are dismissed. Remain on call though until further notice." They saluted her, then walked out of the room. When the door closed, she reached under the desk, and a clank, followed by a humming noise sounded. "Now that we are a little more secure, tell me what exactly happened up there."

"This is going to sound crazy," Aidan said, "but Len, you've gotta believe us. We were at the base on Terra, when Kelly and her team detected an anomaly. We launched to check it out…"

"Terra?" Lenora asked. "That's impossible. You have been stationed here on Earth for the past several years. Neither Voltron nor any in the Alliance Fleet has been to Terra since the contract expired. It's only mere coincidence that the Drules have been staging attacks on the Terran System, and have formally asked for our assistance."

"I'm telling you, Len," he continued, "we have been stationed on Terra for the past few years. We've been fighting the Drules and the Derinja alike. We encountered a command ship tractoring a large amount of debris to the edge of the system. They launched a robeast, and in the middle of an intense fight….BAM. That's the last thing we remember."

"Seriously, Dalloway," she replied, "getting me to sound proof the room with a ridiculous story like that has to be the worst prank you have ever pulled."

"Len, he's telling the truth," Lisa said. Her eyes began we tear up. "We're here on Earth, everyone keeps calling Aidan 'Captain', you're telling us we haven't been to Terra, and the doctor not only can't explain why I'm not pregnant or where my baby is, but he denies I was ever pregnant in the first place!" She broke down and sobbed openly. Morgan took her into her arms.

"Seven Hells, Lenora," David shouted, "can't you see she's not making it up?"

"I can see whatever happened has had some serious effects on you all," she said. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I do think it's best you take a day to relax and figure things out. I was going to announce your departure for Terra at this meeting, but we still need to arrange for some sort of defense until the Vehicle Team is retrofitted and a new stellar ship built for them."

"What about the Jet Force?" Aidan asked. Lenora looked at him strangely. "Project Defender?" She blinked several times, then sighed.

"I don't know how you know about that," she said. "Yes, we have tried to build another Voltron using schematics Dr. Loring left behind, based partly on a prototype the Garrison built under Space Marshall Graham. We could never get it to work though." Aidan was going to respond, but instead, for the first time, bit his tongue. "Now, with that said, go home and relax. Think about everything. Then get your affairs in order for the journey. Dismissed." Aidan saluted, and the five walked out, Lisa still crying on Morgan's shoulder. Aidan looked back once more with a slight disgust as the automatic door closed behind them.

"I don't think we're going to be able to relax," Taye said. "Not with the state of things."

"We need to find Christiane," Aidan said. "Maybe she might be able to help us." They entered the elevator, the doors once again sliding closed behind them.

* * *

"Jeff," Christiane called from the Kitchen area of their apartment, "dinner's coming out of the oven now." Jeff perked up from the book he was reading on the schematics of stellar starships, setting it down to join his wife. He smelled the air.

"It actually smells…good!" he replied. She smacked him in the arm.

"I'm just glad we finally get this time together," she replied. "No running off into space, no worrying about anything happening on a mission…."

"It's just a break, Chris," he replied. "As soon as they finish construction on a replacement for the Explorer, we'll be back out there searching for new worlds again."

"But for now, at least I have you here with me," she replied, planting a kiss on his lips. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They looked at one another. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No," he replied. "But I guess I better go get it." He walked out of the room heading for the door.

"Jeff Aki!" she shouted. "Get that bean bag chair out of the living room before you answer the door!" He sighed and proceeded to answer the door. Upon opening it, he saw Aidan standing there with Lisa, Morgan, David and Taye."

"Hey!" Jeff said. "What are you guys doing here? I thought the Space Marshall had reassigned you guys to Terra. Shouldn't you be packing?"

"We need a favor from you," Aidan said. Jeff was suspicious, but Lisa stepped out from behind him.

"Could we speak to Chris?" Lisa asked.

"Um….sure," Jeff said. "She's in the kitchen just finishing up dinner. You're all welcome to join us if you have time."

"Appreciate the sentiment," David said, "but something peculiar is going on around here."

"That's an understatement," Morgan said.

"Why?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure," Aidan said. "We're kinda hoping Chris can shed some light on the situation."

"Is it something to do with the Drule attack?' Jeff asked. "I heard the last battle was pretty brutal." Christiane walked into the room, greeting the others.

"Christiane," Lisa said, "we need your help."

"What is it?" she asked. She suddenly felt slightly uneasy….as if something were out of place, but she couldn't tell or understand what it was.

"We think something happened up there that messed with space and time," Morgan said. "This whole reality we are seeing…it doesn't make sense."

"I'm not sure I understand," Christiane said.

"A while back," Morgan said, "you were with us on Terra. The Omega Comet came through, and the Drules used it, along with some device, to mess with time. Somehow you were the one to help put things back the way they were. Now it seems like the Drules have recreated the situation…" She looked around the room. "….though it's different from how you originally described it."

"But….I've never been to Terra," Christaine replied.

"Here," Lisa said. "Touch me. Maybe if you see our thoughts, you'll understand." Christiane looked at her confused, but shook her head.

"I'm not sure what could be so…" Christiane said as she grabbed Lisa's hand. In a split second, hundreds of images flooded her mind uncontrollably. She almost fell to her knees as her own legs buckled with weakness. Jeff ran over to her to try and catch her, but she remained standing as she let go. Lisa looked into her eyes.

"What did you see?" she asked. Christiane looked back at her, almost fearfully.

"I'm so sorry…."


	4. Episode 203

_**KathDMD -** The life of a seer is not an easy one. But that role is what will be making her an integral part of the Vehicle Force. Her intuition and abilities are growing stronger, to the point that she may be the key to unlocking Voltron's potential. But That's a whole 'nother series. Here is the AU from Gladiator Force, and Christiane, as well as everyone else, will do their best to get time back on track._

 _ **Author's Note** \- Can Christiane put everything together? How will the Voltron Force be able to undo what Centa has done?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 203 : "The Seer and the Lamia"**

"Sorry?" Lisa asked. "Then you did see…"

"See what?" Jeff asked. "Chris, what's wrong?"

"Everything," she replied. She looked over at Aidan. "You don't belong here." She looked back at Jeff. "I still don't fully understand it, but every second their consciousness stays here, this universe changes."

"I don't understand," Jeff replied, "but I'll do what I can to help." David caught the beanbag chair out of the corner of his eye.

"Seven hells," he said. "That thing exists here too?"

"That flippin' chair," Morgan chuckled.

"Chris," Lisa asked, "what do we need to do to fix this?"

"If what I saw is true," she said, "then our consciousness exists in a multiverse….a set of universes nearly parallel to our own. They all exist….WE all exist. Something altered their time line…and now they're here."

"Did Twyla do this?" Morgan asked. Christiane shook her head.

"No," she replied. "But all signs would point to it…according to records, she is the Empress of the entire Supremacy."

"Then who was it?" Aidan asked. "General Dari is in custody. Did Twyla have someone else loyal to her?"

"The head of the royal guard is a woman by the name of Ponti Centa," Christiane said. "She's not like the other Drules…her skin is more of a light green, at least from the reports."

"I remember seeing reports of encounters with the Royal Guard in the Far Universe," Jeff said. "Records were kept on the Explorer seemingly related to missions performed by the S.S. Rand years and years ago. I heard she originated from a planet in the Middle Universe that had been destroyed."

"Light green skin?" Aidan asked. "That sounds like Derinja to me."

"Derinja?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Aidan replied. "A race of Drules that originated on a planet called Grand Deram. The planet was destroyed by Voltron in defense of the planet Terra."

"Voltron hasn't been on Terra in years," Jeff admitted. "You know that the Garrison has been tearing it apart and putting it back together so many time to try and document how it works. I hear the Terrans were pretty pissed about it, but hey, they were under contract."

"Getting back on track," Morgan said, "the original incident occurred when the Omega Comet struck a temporal anomaly caused by a machine the Drules were using. Judging by the way the Drules are positioned now, I'd say their original plan was to go back in time and change history. I don't think we were supposed to be part of the deal."

"What about the baby?" Lisa asked.

"That's a whole 'nother problem," Morgan said, looking her teammate in the eye. "In this universe, he doesn't exist. I'm thinking once we correct what's happened, we can shift back to our own universe, and everything will return to normal."

"Wait," Taye said, holding up his hands, "are you saying there's no hoverbike?"

"You had a hoverbike?" Jeff asked excitedly. Morgan roughly elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Look," Morgan continued, "we still have control of Voltron. It's intact and ready to be sent to Terra, along with us. If we return to Terra with Voltron, we may be able to try to recreate the anomaly ourselves."

"Without the Drule device though?" Lisa asked.

"I'm….going to have to do some thinking," she replied. "But it looks like we have plenty of time."

"You're more than welcome to crash here for the night," Jeff said. "Then we can see you off in the morning."

"Thanks," Aidan replied. "This whole day has been crazy." The girls followed Christiane into the kitchen, and Taye and David walked over towards the couch. Aidan went to follow, but Jeff stopped him a second.

"Hey," he said, "they just made some modifications to Vehicle Voltron. I was wondering….did that happen in your universe, and how was it?"

"Dude," Aidan said, patting Jeff on the back, "Voltron has a lot of years ahead of it."

* * *

Planet Carnus was filled with the sounds of busily working slaves, Most working in lazon mines, while others slowly erected a statue of a young Drule woman. The statue depicted short hair, piercing eyes, and a serious look that would strike fear int the heart of the empire. On the balcony overlooking this magnificence stood the Empress herself, a smirk on her face, reveling in her achievements. Her wandering thoughts ended abruptly, however, when she heard the door open behind her.

"This better be important," she screeched, a hint of annoyance in her voice. A lone light-green skinned woman kneeled just inside the entrance.

"The armada is poised at the edge of the Solar System, Your Excellency," she said. "They are ready to launch a full scale attack on Planet earth at your command." The smirk returned to Twyla's face.

"Perfect," she replied. "Everything we have done has unraveled according to your design. I am impressed, High Commander. Your loyalty shall not go unrewarded."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," she replied. "We have intelligence reports that the Voltron Force defending Earth will be relocated to Terra. This may hinder our efforts in the Middle universe."

"The middle Universe is of little to no concern to me," Twyla replied, not even turning to acknowledge the High Commander. Centi gasped. "I know you still have sentiment….I won't deny you your right to defend your people. But with Voltron away from Earth, the Armada can single handedly take off the head of the Alliance. Doing so would cripple their forces not just in the near Universe, but in the Middle Universe and beyond!"

"What of the other Voltron?" she asked.

"The ship that was destroyed weeks ago was their carrier vessel," Twyla replied. "The units themselves were highly damaged. Your own intel states this. While it would be foolish to think Earth completely defenseless, I feel that without the Voltron they are sending to Terra, we have the best chance of succeeding and winning this war."

"You are of course, correct, Your Excellency," Centa replied, still bended on one knee. She thought back to the accident that sent her here, and couldn't help but feel something strange about Earth sending Voltron to Terra….the same place she had used the temporal generator to made the alterations that led to this moment. "I still wish to lead a squadron and a robeast to Terra to assist with the efforts. Perhaps it would cause distraction and prevent that Voltron team from returning to Earth to defend against our Armada." Twyla pondered her request.

"I honestly wanted you to lead the Armada's attack personally," she replied. "You have been my greatest ally, my most loyal supporter, and dare I say, friend. But if this is what you wish to do, then I will grant you a small fleet and a robeast to accompany you to Terra. You will not have the luxury of the Guard though. I will need to place some of your best commanders in control of the Armada. You do understand."

"Of course, Your Excellency," she replied. "You have been more than gracious for accepting my request. I will do my best to make you proud." She bowed her head one last time before finally rising, turning, and leaving the room.

"Nothing will stop us from gaining total control of the Universe," Twyla said. "Not the Earthlings, not the Alliance, and not even Voltron!"

High Commander Centa walked slowly down the hallway, headed for the hangar to make her preparations. Her mind raced after her conversation with Twyla.

"She is taking the Terran Voltron Force too lightly," she said to herself. "Those pilots were able to thwart our plans time and time again….but she won't remember that. I have to make sure they are finished off once and for all. The future of the Derinja race depends on it." She walked more forcefully, heading in the direction of the elevator, nearly taking out the pair of soldiers emerging from it.


	5. Episode 204

_**KathDMD -** A bit more interaction in this one. Trust me, you'll enjoy this._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Now it's time to get a blast from the past. Can Aidan and the team rewrite history?_

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 204 : "Form A Legacy"**

Christaine and Jeff walked out of the building, Aidan and his tam closely behind.

"It'll be pretty lonely here without you guys," Jeff said. "I hope the Garrison can get our Voltron repaired and back in action. We could sure use the help."

"That's why I don't understand Lenora's reasoning for sending our Voltron to Terra in the first place," Lisa said. "We'll be leaving the Earth defenseless."

"Not completely," Jeff said. "The Alliance still has a fleet of ships stationed on site, and it won't be long until Commander Hawkins is able to christen a new command ship into the fleet."

"The Defender," Lisa said softly.

"Huh?" Jeff asked. It was then, Morgan was struck with an idea.

"Defender!" she shouted. "Project Defender!"

"Project what?" Jeff asked.

"You said Garrison techs have been dismantling Voltron for years, trying to replicate the tech," Morgan said. "Len already admitted Project Defender's existence here. If we can figure out how to get the ships to run…"

"I remember Len mentioning something about the pilots themselves," Aidan said. "She said they were cadets at the Academy that stumbled upon the project, and somehow were able to power the ships on."

"I think the team leader, if I remember correctly, was a young man by the name of JC Grend," Morgan said. "If we find him, we might be able to kick start Project Defender here."

"Well, if you plan on doing something," Jeff said "you need to be quick. Len is expecting the five of you at the launch area by this afternoon."

"Plenty of time," Aidan said, nonchalantly. "Come on, guys. Let's find us a Voltron Force." The five took off running. Jeff waved, and Christiane stood nearby.

"You think they're going to be OK?" he asked. Christiane let out a sigh.

"As long as she doesn't push," Christiane replied softly.

"Huh?" Jeff asked. "What did you say?"

"I saw it all in my dream," she said. "I told her before she left….whatever you do, don't push. Only she'll know what it means."

* * *

Aidan approached the academy with the team close behind. They entered the main building and began scouring the place, looking in classrooms and such. The a bell rang, and the students began to flood into the halls.

"Blast," David snapped, "we'll never be able to find any of them in this crowd." It was then they spotted a few tall girls run past them with a notebook they had taken from someone. The owner of the notebook tried to follow them, and they noticed something peculiar about her.

"Wait was that…." Lisa asked.

"She's a Drule!" Aidan said.

"One of the cadets was a young Drule woman," Morgan said. "Maybe that's her!"

"Let's follow," Aidan said, "but keep your distance. We don't know what altering anything else in this universe might do." Morgan nodded in agreement, and the ran after the young Drule. They ran down a long hallway that twisted into another corridor. Upon coming to a corner, Aidan peered around to see what was going on.

"I don't care where you say you're from!" one of the girls shouted. "You're a Drule! And you don't belong here!" They threw the notebook into the rafters out of the young woman's reach, made a rude gesture at her, then walked away. The young Drule fell to her knees crying.

"I'm not here to destroy the past," she cried softly, "I'm here to shape our future….to make my mother proud….to just belong." Moments later, they spotted two other people come around the corner.

" Hey Dar," one of them said, "what are you still doing here?"

"My Holo-curcuit 101 notebook went missing," she replied. "I think someone took it and threw it up into the rafters."

"I got this," he said, motioning to his friend for help. He held out his hands, and his friend stepped into them, hoisting him high enough to grab the notebook and leap back down to the ground. He dusted it off and handed it to her.

"Here ya go," he said. "Safe and sound."

"Thank you so much," she replied. Suddenly, someone else ran around the corner, narrowly missing Aidan. She ran right into one of the young men in the hall. Papers went flying all over the place.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Snart," she responded. "I hope I find those glasses soon. Else I'll never find my way around this place." She picked up her papers, the others helping her.

"Sheri, was it?" JC asked. "What's with the…" He pointed to her pink hair.

"You mean the tails?" she asked. The young man nodded. "I dunno. A lot of girls on Balto Like to have this dark and mysterious ninja-like look to them. I prefer to be different." She grinned.

"Tails, huh?" the first young man said. "I like that. Mind if I call you that from now on? I mean, only if you want…."

"Doesn't bother me a bit," she replied, smiling. As they turned to walk down the hallway, something else dropped from the rafters. Aidan was about to run in, but Morgan placed and hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Not yet, fearless leader," she said. "It looks like we may have gotten lucky. I count five now." Looking again, Aidan noticed the person who dropped from the rafters was a tall blonde girl roughly the same age as the others.

"What are YOU doing here?" one of the young men asked, recognizing her.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," she replied with a curious look. "Are you trying to find out about the top secret project the GA has going on?" They looked at her funny.

"What project?" the man asked.

"That's him!" Morgan said, finally identifying the young man. "That's JC Grend. I knew I recognized him. This must be the other Voltron Force."

"I hear that the Alliance technicians are trying to build new experimental ships," Dariana said. "They are said to be like nothing they've ever built before…well, aside from Dr. Loring's Voltron."

"A new ship, you say?" JC asked. "Maybe we should have a look at it."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Tails said. "Security around here is pretty tight."

"You saying you're scared?" the girl asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything," JC replied. "Are you?" The girl gave him a look, then a slight grin.

"The name is Roxy," she replied. "And if you want to try and catch a glimpse of the project, follow me." They all walked down the hallway, Aidan and the others stealthily behind. They soon approached a dead end.

"What is it?" the other man asked. "There's nothing here but a wall."

"That's what I thought at first too," Roxy replied. "Then I saw the keypad, and put two and two together."

"Then I guess our trek ends here," Tails said, sounding disappointed. "After all, the combinations are…."

"Just shy of ten million," Morgan blurted out, then quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Just couldn't resist the math question, could you?" Taye snarked.

"Uh oh," the young man said, "I think we're busted."

"Not quite," Aidan said, trying to reassure them. "I'm Aidan Dalloway…."

"Wait," JC said, "THE Aidan Dalloway? Captain of the Gladiator Voltron Force?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag…." He started to say, before Morgan elbowed him hard.

"We're not here to bust you," Morgan said. "We're actually….trying to find out about the project too."

"That's cool," Tails said, "but like you said, figuring out the combinations would be an astronomical task…" Dariana walked up to the panel and touched it. Her eyes glowed, though her friends did not notice it. As soon as the correct code was input, she stepped back abruptly, startled, as if she wasn't even aware of what she was doing.

"How did you…" Tails asked.

"I, uh," Dariana stuttered, "know a guy who knows a guy." The door slid opened, and they all walked into an enormous hangar. Inside…five different colored jets.

"They're different colors," Dariana said. "Like a rainbow."

"I call Black," JC shouted. He ran across the room and climbed the scaffolding and pulled himself into the cockpit. As the others chose their ships and did the same, Aidan and the others smiled as they left the hangar.

"That takes care of Earth's defenses," Morgan said.

"Now all that's left is to head back to Terra and try to recreate the accident that brought us here," Taye said. Morgan looked at her watch.

"Snart," she said, "we only have fifteen minutes to make it to the launch!"

"You heard her, team," Aidan shouted. "Let's get to that ship!" They took off running, just as the five voltron jets mysteriously powered on and were sent screaming from their hangar….a legacy reborn.


	6. Episode 205

_**KathDMD -** Almost time to get back to Terra. There's a bit of unfinished business._

 _Oh, and as for "Don't push...", you get the idea._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- The team does want to get back to their time...but Aidan can't resist being Aidan._

 _Without my muse, I am nothing._

 ** _Theme Music -_** _"Victorious" by Panic at the Disco_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 205 : "The Journey Home"**

The five members of the Gladiator Voltron Force raced to the launch site where the Space Marshall was waiting for them. They stopped in their tracks and saluted.

"Punctual as ever," she snarked. "You guys have a safe trip. Kelly will be there to keep you all in line….especially you, Dalloway."

"Who, me?" he asked, pointing at himself, then brushing off the comment. "When have I ever caused any trouble?" She tilted her head with a frown, and he scratched the back of his head. "I'll try." The others began to board, but Lenora put a hand on Aidan's shoulder, stopping him. Lisa turned to look, but Aidan waved her on, reassuring her. Once the others were on board, Lenora waved off her detail, and leaned in to speak with him.

"I do have one last thing to talk to you about, Captain," she said. "What was your team doing in the corridor near the Research Hangar 51?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," he replied.

"Aidan," she said, "I didn't get to be Space Marshall based on my looks, regardless of the talk. I have video footage of your team along with a group of cadets breaking into the hangar."

"Len, I can explain…" he started to say.

"I don't know how they did it," she said, "but those cadets were able to power on research craft we have been working on since Space Marshall Graham was in charge of the Garrison. I'm not thrilled about you all sneaking behind my back, but thanks to you and those cadets, we may have some extra firepower to handle the Drule threat. And not a moment too soon."

"What's that?" Aidan asked.

"We've detected a larger than usual fleet of Drule Ships near the Outer perimeter," she replied. "We are sending out our own fleet to confront them, but with this added force, we may stand a better chance at repelling them."

"Then why aren't we staying to fight?" Aidan asked. "Len, we can stop them."

"Your orders are clear, Captain," she replied. "And based on what Feld has told me, your mission is a bit more critical. We'll manage fine. Professor Mizuki will be expecting you. Let's not let the opportunity of welcoming Terra into the Alliance."

"Of course," Aidan replied with a nod. He entered the ship, and the door closed behind him. Lisa and the others approached him.

"What did she say?" Morgan asked.

"She said we have a job to do," he replied, and he walked away. Lisa followed him, while Morgan frowned and crossed her arms.

"Something not right, Love?" David asked.

"Nothing about this universe is right," she replied.

* * *

The Drule Armada…the Fleet of Doom….sat patiently on the border of the Outer Perimeter. On the command ship, a Drule High General paced back and forth on the bridge, awaiting the order to attack. Moments later, a signal finally came through, and the General directed the officer at the communications station to put it on the UltraWave Viewscreen.

"General Levans," Centa said, "are your vessels all in position?"

"Yes, High Commander," he replied. "Will you not be leading the battle yourself?"

"I have another urgent mission to attend to," she replied. "Do not underestimate the power of their fleet, General. We may have engineered our own ships to be more powerful, but we have seen the Alliance overcome these odds before, even without the help of their precious Voltron!"

"I will not fail you, Commander!" he replied with a salute.

"Many before you who failed said the same thing," she replied. "None are still around to tell the tale." The screen went dead. The General turned to face his crew.

"Sensors indicate their fleet will reach our position soon," one of the officers said.

"Let them come," the General replied. "Our Armada will run through them….all the way to Earth. And we shall take it as we have taken worlds before it, for the glory of our Empress, and the glory of the Drule Empire!"

* * *

Morgan and David wandered onto the observation deck, and found Lisa staring out the window.

"Hey," Morgan said, "you alright?"

"Not really," she replied.

"Aidan?" Morgan asked.

"No," she replied, "just the…."

"Oh," Morgan said, lowering her head. "Look, we'll fix this. Soon as we get to Terra, we'll replicate the circumstances, be back in our universe, and everything will be back to normal, right?"

"I hope so," Lisa said, still looking out the window.

"Cheer up," David said. "Morgan'll figure out a way to get us home."

"He's right," Taye said, walking in. "Besides, you're my co-pilot. I need you in the best of mental shape. The sooner we fix this, the sooner things will be back on track."

"Which reminds me," Morgan said, "have you talked to Kelly?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's hard when you know things at this point you shouldn't. She really is a part of this universe, with no memory of Terra or any of the hell we've been through defending it. She doesn't even remember my hoverbike."

"Maybe that's for the best," David laughed.

"I don't know," Taye replied with a sigh. Before any of them could utter another word, something caught Lisa's eye.

"What's that?" she asked. Morgan ran to the window and squinted, staring at the object speeding away from the ship.

"Dalloway," she said through gritted teeth. "You…..ugh!" She turned to run, the others following her.

"What's he doing?" Taye asked.

"What do you think he's doing?" Morgan replied angrily. He's disobeying orders AGAIN, and heading off to fight that armada."

"And what are we doing?" David asked.

"Following him," Morgan replied as they all ran into the hangar.

* * *

"Doman fleet, stand by," the captain aboard the command ship ordered. "Miran Fleet, prepare to engage the enemy with us. Baltan Fleet, remain back to take out any of them that get by us." Moments later, the ships began to open fire.

"Take no prisoners!" General Levans shouted. "Open fire! Destroy their command ships!" The battle intensified as both sides began to sustain heavy casualties.

"Sir," one of the officers said, "Captain Keo is reporting over half of his fleet has been wiped out by their fighters."

"Keep the pressure on," the captain replied. "We need to stop them at all costs." Just then, they saw several unidentified colored ships fly by. "what in the hell is that?"

"I'm getting an encrypted message from Galaxy Garrison, captain," the officer replied. "The Space Marshall has sent an elite squad to help deal with the armada."

"We'll take any backup we can get," the captain said. The ships flew almost expertly around the enemy fleet, dodging fire and taking out the drove fighters attacking the command ships.

"What is that?" Levans shouted.

"They appear to be Alliance fighters, General," the officer replied.

"I'm, through playing games," he replied. "I know the High Commander told us to save these for Earth, but there's no reason I can't use them to take out these puny ships. Launch the robeasts!" Three of the ships opened up, and three robotic creatures launched, each with pincers for hands, and all letting out a robotic screech as they powered on. "Let's see their puny ships match up to the might of the Empire!" The robeasts fired and swung at the ships, and they barely escaped the onslaught.

"The Drules have launched three robeasts," the officer said.

"Three?" the captain replied. "We'll need a miracle to survive this. Give those ships cover fire to escape." The fire from the Alliance ships focused on the robeasts, who in turn began to attach the alliance fleet, destroying one of the Earth command ships. As the main ship shook, the captain stood tall and proud on the bridge, and braced for the final moments. Then, a flash of light caught their attention. The officer switched cameras to the escaping ships as they flew in formation, splitting off into a start formation as an electrical energy field surrounded them. "What are they doing?" The ship transformed and began to combine, forming the feet and legs, arms and body, and finally, the head of a giant robot. "That looks like a…."

"VOLTRON!" Levans shouted. "How is this possible?" He turned to the officer. "Continue the attack on the Alliance fleet, but direct the robeasts at Voltron! I don't know where that robot came from, but I want it blasted into a million pieces!"

"Yes, Commander," the officer replied, complying with his orders. The three robeasts turned their attention to the giant robot approaching them. As one of them closed it, it was blasted back by eye beams. Voltron held its right forearm in front of him, and an Electroforce Cross blasted from it, hitting another of the robeasts. The third managed to tackle Voltron, sending the two rolling end over end through space.

"We're detecting something else approaching fast," the officer aboard the Alliance command ship said.

"Ours?" the captain asked.

"It's a Gladiator, sir!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Keep them miracles coming," the captain replied silently. As the other two robeasts regained their footing, Alpha approached them at hypermach speeds.

"Let's see how she holds up in this universe," Aidan said as he pushed the yoke ahead hard. Alpha swung, punching, then tackling one of the remaining robeasts. The third followed them. "Still at full power. I'm guessing they haven't charged these creeps with Haggarium." Alpha turned and kicked the robeast off him as the other closed in. Aidan braced for impact, but it was blasted out of the way. Beta flew in, with Gamma not far behind.

"Dammit Dalloway!" Morgan scolded. "If you were gonna run off against orders, at least have the decency to drag us with you!"

"Yeah," Taye replied. "Quit hogging all the fun!"

"Taye, watch out!" Lisa shouted. Gamma dodged an attack, then fired a bolt from its bow at it.

"Thinking maybe we should put this thing together," David said.

"Rah, frickin' rah," Morgan replied.

"Let's do it then!" Aidan shouted. "All units, form Voltron!" The three took off together, and the energy field took hold. The gladiators split apart and reconfigured. "Space Dimension! Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Alpha remained on top, with Gamma and Beta swapping places for Space Dimension.

"Look at the odds," Taye said.

"Three on two," Aidan snarked, "I feel bad for the Drules." Jet Voltron swung around, smashing the first robeast backwards into the second. Gladiator Voltron flew at the third and landed a punch that sent it spinning end over end.

"Captain Dalloway!" JC shouted over the com.

"Oh, please," Roxy said, rolling her eyes.

"Try not to have too much fun, cadets," Aidan snickered. "Let's send these robeasts back to Carnus where they belong!"

"Right!" the cadets shouted in unison. The robeasts regrouped and fired a combined blast that hit both Voltrons, sending them flying backwards.

"That's it!" Levens shouted. "Destroy them both!"

"Morgan!" Aidan shouted.

"I'll trying to gain attitude control!" she shouted back.

"Not with that attitude you won't!" Taye shouted. Lisa smacked him in the head.

"Engage the aft thrusters," Aidan ordered. "Come on, guys, we trained for this!" Voltron came out of its spin, and grabbed Jet Voltron, stopping it as well. "This is gonna take a team effort, Grend."

"We're ready," JC replied. "Right, team?" The Voltrons leaned on one another, ready to face the enemy.

"Ready!" the others said….except Dariana. Seth noticed her absence.

"Dar?" he asked. Moments later, a more confident sounding Dariana emerged.

"The husks are metal and lack heart," she replied. No one noticed the bright glow around her, or the white in her eyes. "Strike true." Morgan looked down at her gauges.

"Dalloway," she shouted over the com, "Voltron's power levels are exceeding maximum! I don't understand…"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" The Jet Force shouted as both Voltrons took off towards the robeasts. The robeasts opened fire, and Jet Voltron took the blasts as Gladiator Voltron punched a hole clean through one of the robeasts, and ripped its power source completely out, leaving just an empty husk.

"Form, Spinning Laser Blade!" JC shouted. Jet Voltron reached overhead and reached around in a semi-circle, the energy forming the disc. Voltron launched it quickly, and it sliced through the second robeast, causing it to explode before them.

"Are you complete buffoons?" Levans shouted. "Destroy them!"

"Time to finish this," Aidan shouted. "Denjin Dimension!" Voltron reconfigured, Gamma once again on the bottom, Voltron's ultimate form. "Form Blazing Sword!" The symbol for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appeared in the light stream that then formed the Blazing Sword in his hands.

"Form Blazing Sword!" JC shouted. Jet Voltron reached to his hip and pulled, the beam of light forming the Blazing Sword. Both Voltrons flew screaming at the remaining robeast. The robeast grabbed the swords with its pincers, holding them back and powering up its weapons. Dariana connected her Voltcom to the console.

"This is how it was meant to unfold," she said as both swords sliced through the pincers, and through the robeast. Both Voltrons turned around, and the robeast exploded.

"We still have an armada to dispense," Aidan shouted.

"Be careful," Morgan warned. "Voltron wasn't designed to work well in space in Denjin."

"I got this, Love," David shouted. Voltron put away the Cutting Sword and drew the Beta Pistols. Voltron fired at the oncoming ships, taking out some drones, and causing one of the command ships to veer off course and crash into another.

"You heard 'em, Team!" JC shouted. "The job's not done yet!"

"That's what SHE said!" Tails blurted. The team groaned as Jet Voltron sliced through several fighters, shot a few more with its eye beams, then drove its sword into another command ship, slicing it down the middle and causing it to explode.

"Sir, if we don't retreat now, the whole fleet will be lost!" the officer said. Levans punched out the nearby viewscreen. "The empress will have my head for this." The ships turned and fled, the Alliance ships keeping up the fire.

"They're retreating!" the captain of the Alliance fleet shouted. "We've won!" The two Voltrons stood side by side, watching the Drule Wreckage….their Fleet of Doom….float away into the distance.

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you five," Len scolded over the UltraWave. "I gave you explicit instructions to head strait to Terra, and you ignored my orders."

"Len," Aidan pleaded, "you know we had to help."

"The fact that you were victorious is barely enough for me not to drag your sorry asses back here and court martial the lot of you," she shouted. "Did you know that Intelligence reported a large fleet of Drule Ships is heading towards the Middle Universe? We're being told the attack fleet is being headed up by the High Commander Centa." The five listened closely. "Listen, you guys are my family. I'm only asking you this for your own good. Could you please be more careful, and for the love of everything….Dalloway….follow orders." The com ended.

"She mentioned Centa," Aidan said. "That's another constant from the battle that sent us here."

"Could she know?" Lisa asked.

"Let's assume nothing," Morgan said. "For now, let's focus on getting back to Terra, and finding a way to recreate the incident that sent us here, and get back to normal."

"Normal," Lisa said to herself, gently rubbing her belly, the place her child used to be.


	7. Episode 206

_**KathDMD -** Aidan will always be Aidan. And as for who wrote these scenes...you know the answer to that._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Time to start wrapping this up. Sorry for my lateness!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 206 : "Return Voyage"**

The doors to the bridge opened, and Aidan walked in, followed by Morgan. Aidan addressed the ship's commander.

"Sir," he said, how much longer until we reach Terra?"

"Within the hour," the commander replied. Morgan slowly made her way to one of the access consoles nearby and began keying something into it.

"If the Space Marshall is right," Aidan continued, "there should be an unusually large fleet of Drule ships headed towards the Terran System."

"Long range scanners have yet to detect anything massive," the commander replied, "but there's a large energy disturbance in the area that's been interfering with our scans."

"Hopefully there's nothing out there," Aidan said. "Voltron took a bit of a beating. I'm hoping once we arrive on Terra, Professor Mizuki can assist with repairs to the Gladiators in case of another attack." Morgan put her hand over her mouth as she stared at the screen below her. She continued to key things into the console unnoticed.

"It's been a fairly quiet voyage though," the commander continued. "Though, if we do discover anything, you and your team will be the first to know"

"Of course," Aidan replied with a nod.

"You know…Space Marshall Stensson speaks rather highly of you," the commander said.

"Oh?" Aidan asked, his interest piqued.

"Yes," he said. "In fact, there's rumors she's considering you for a promotion." Aidan grinned from ear to ear.

"You don't say," Aidan replied smugly. Morgan elbowed him hard in the back. "I mean…um…I think we better get back to my team. Let me know if there are any changes."

"Of course," the commander replied. Aidan and Morgan left the bridge. As the doors closed, Aidan stopped for a moment.

"Promotion," he said softly.

"Will you snap out of it, Dalloway!" Morgan snapped.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked.

"Actually, yes," she replied. "That interference he talked about isn't anything ordinary. It's an energy fluctuation rippling through the entire collection of solar systems in waves consistent with a temporal distortion wave caused by an interstellar blast…."

"English, Feld," he said. "I don't speak math."

"The explosion that sent us here," she said. "It's all related."

"Are you able to make use of it?' Aidan asked.

"Maybe once we're on Terra," she replied. "I'm going to need the base's resources to triangulate the exact position."

"Hopefully the professor will be willing to lend those resources," Aidan said. "If I'm right, we might now have access to the Garrison resources yet."

"I'll get us home," she said. "One way or another."

* * *

Aboard a Drule command ship, a lone Drule officer steps onto the bridge. He carefully approaches the High Commander, knowing full well the news he's about to deliver may cost him more than a verbal lashing.

"High Commander Centa," he said, "we have just received word that our forces in the outer perimeter of Alliance space have been defeated." Her fists clenched.

"I shouldn't be surprised," she replied softly. "The empress warned me that without my guidance, things might turn for the worse. But we can't start second guessing ourselves."

"Sir?" he asked.

"Be lucky I'm not the one to execute the messenger," she snapped. He gulped. "This mission to the Terran system is crucial. The Alliance has sent Gladiator Voltron back to Terra. If they gain a foothold there, it will cause us to lose control of the Middle Universe. The loss of Gran Deram has already caused a void in power to appear in this part of the universe. My homeworld was destroyed by Voltron, and its people scattered across the systems collectively hovering over what once was a vast empire ruled by the Derinja. I will not allow Voltron to undo what I have done!" She slammed her fist onto the console beside her.

"What do you propose?" the officer asked.

"We hit them before they can even blink," she replied. "We get to Terra before them and level their base before they get a chance to initiate repairs, or deduce any plans. Carry out my orders as if your very life depends on it….because it does."

"Yes, Sir," he replied carefully before leaving the room. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Time must stay the way it is if Her Excellency is to finally win the final victory for the Empire," she said softly.

* * *

The door to Lisa's quarters opened up, and Aidan stepped inside.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"As well as I can, I guess," she replied. "Did you or Morgan find out anything?"

"As usual, she's got a theory," he quipped. "The commander said their scanners have been haywire due to a strange distortion. Feld seems to think it has something to do with the big bang that got us here."

"Does she think it could be our way home?" she asked hopefully.

"We won't know until we arrive on Terra, and Feld can use the base's resources," he replied. "Looks hopeful."

"And what to do once we get home," she said softly. She thought to herself of what Christiane had told her. She was slowly, herself, putting the pieces together. Before Aidan could ask, the alarms sounded.

"Voltron Force," a voice boomed over the com, "report to the Bridge immediately. First Officer Kelly Benton, please come to the Bridge." Lisa looked at Aidan and nodded. The two ran from the room.

* * *

The team ran onto the bridge, Kelly already standing there speaking with the Commander. Kelly turned around to face them.

"Team," she said, "we're approaching Terra, but I have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Aidan asked.

"We just received word from Professor Mizuki that the base is under attack," she said.

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Aidan asked, turning to run out of the room.

"Hold up there, Dalloway," Kelly said. "I can't send you all down there."

"Why not?" Aidan asked angrily. "If they're under attack by the Derinja, then we have an obligation to…"

"We don't have an obligation, Captian," she said. The word stung him. "The gladiators were badly damaged in the last fight. I can't risk you taking them out into that fight." Taye stepped forward."

"Kelly," he said, "we can't just sit here and do nothing. Those people are our friends."

"You've never even met Professor Mizuki," she replied. "None of you have been to Terra. Oh don't tell me you're still blathering on about that wild story you were telling Len…"

"It's not a story!" Lisa snapped. "We're not crazy! Everything we told Lenora was the truth!" Morgan grabbed Lisa and held her back, but turned a firm eye to Kelly.

"Like it or not," Morgan said, "those people down there are counting on Voltron. And I sure as hell am not going to let them down."

"We have to give it a shot, Admiral," David said.

"Not you too, Rackens," Kelly said,

"Whether you believe the story or not," he said, "the truth of the matter is that if we do nothing, that's exactly what we'll accomplish in the eyes of the Terran people." Kelly continued to stare back at the team, disbelief in their eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"The Space Marshall's gonna have my head for this," she snapped. Aidan grinned. "You better not get yourself killed, Dalloway."

"Believe me, Benton," he laughed, "I have no intention of dying anytime soon." They all ran from the room. When the doors to the bridge closed, she turned to the Commander.

"What are your orders?" he asked. She looked past him at the viewscreen, determination in her eyes. "Once they've launched, bring up the shields and take us down. If the Drules want a fight, then we're gonna give it to them. I want my team to have all the backup we can muster."

"Yes, Admiral," he responded with a salute.

* * *

A young woman turned in her chair to look at the Professor.

"Our forces are holding for the moment," she said. "The weapons systems are still operational, but not sure for how long. I hate to say it, but we may need to evacuate."

"This is the last safe place on the planet," he replied. "If the base falls, so will the city. If the Derinja get a foothold, there's no telling what will happen." He stared at the screen, looking over the devastation from the incoming fleet of enemy ships. "If only we had Voltron." As the words left his lips, several of the ships exploded from blaster fire. He looked closer and saw Beta swoop in, guns blazing, taking out several more ships. "It can't be…"

"Professor," she said, "I have an incoming transmission." The screen came up, Admiral Benton on the screen.

"Professor Mizuki," Kelly said, "we're here to help. The Voltron Force has been deployed. She's a bit banged up from her last encounter, but we couldn't let the Drules just walk in here and take Terra."

"Thank you, Admiral," he replied.

"Our carrier vessel isn't powerful," she said, "but we will try to add as much support as we can."

* * *

"This force seems kind light," Aidan said, the Alpha Sword slicing through another ship easily. "It's not an invasion force."

"Dalloway is right," Morgan said as Beta fired on several more attack ships. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this was a scouting party."

"But why would the need to scout Terra, Love?" David asked.

"I have a hunch," Mogan replied.

"Not liking the sound of that," Taye snarked. Just then, the command ship released da robeast. This robeast had long claws, and resembled a sandshrew.

"You had to say it, didn't you, Benton?" Aidan said. The robeasts eyes glowed with an eerie purple color.

"I don't need the scanners to see what that is," Morgan said.

"Does Haggarium exist in this universe?" Lisa asked.

"We haven't seen a robeast here with it," Morgan replied. "Something is odd about all this." The robeast swung back and tried to slash at them, but the split up, barely escaping the attack.

"Feld," Aidan asked, "if that thing is laced with Haggarium, can those claws cause Voltron's power systems to fail?"

"I don't' know," Morgan replied. "I don't know how things work in this universe." They dodged another attack.

"We better do something quick," Taye said. "If we don't form Voltron, that thing is gonna take us out anyway."

"Then let's do this," Aidan said. "Ready to form Voltron."

"Rah, frickin' rah," Morgan chanted. The robots flew into the air, breaking apart for reassembly.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form Feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up then exploded with power, the energy field exploding around them as it dissipated. His eyes lit up with power.

"Remember," Morgan warned, "we're still working with the old systems. Hotaru's enhancements weren't installed."

"It's too bad," Aidan said. "We could have used Lisa's Blazing Bow."

"We still have the chain whip," David said.

"Agreed," Aidan said, gripping the yokes tightly. "Firing aft stingray missiles." Volton fired and dove out of the way of another attack. The missiles struck the robeast in the face, temporarily blinding it. "Form Chain Whip!" Volton clasped its hands together and pulled apart, the chain forming in its hands. "Lash its left leg!" Voltron launched one end of the chain, wrapping it around its leg. "Let's drag it someplace safe, away from the city!" Voltron took off and pulled the robeast with them.

"Fool!" Centa shouted, standing up from her chair. "You can't let them win! Cut that damn chain!" The robeast came to and swung one of its arms, severing the chain and setting it free. Voltron tumbled and came about to face the robeast.

"It cut the chain," David said.

"Morgan," Aidan asked, "how can we fight this thing?"

"I dunno," she replied. "If we get too close, the Haggarium in it will drain the systems. Without the new armaments Hotaru put into place, we won't be shielded from it. And we have no other weapons at long range…"

"That's where you're wrong," Taye said. "Leads it to the quarry."

"What for?" Aidan asked.

"Sticks and stones can break bones," Taye said. "What do you think they'll do to a robeast?" Aidan grinned.

"Get ready to switch Dimensions," Aidan ordered as Voltron headed for the quarry.

"Their defenses are down!" Centa shouted. "Let the robeast chase Voltron from the base! The open fire on it! Their defenses are as weak as they will ever be!" The command ship opened fire on the base. The base shook from the attack, and debris fell from the ceiling.

"We don't have much more power left," the woman said.

"We have to hold out," the professor replied. "Divert all power to the shields. Admiral Benton said she'd provide support. Let's hope it's enough."

"Is it following us?" Aidan asked.

"Hot on our tail, Captain," Taye snarked. Aidan frowned.

"This better work, Benton," Aidan said. "Magma Dimension!" Voltron broke apart and reconfigured, Alpha forming the legs, Gamma the body, and Beta the head.

"Let's take this fight underground," David said. Voltron smashed into the quarry and tunneled beneath it. The robeast landed nearby, looking around franticly.

"Now!" Aidan shouted. Voltron burst through the ground with a boulder in its hands and whipped it at the monster. The aim was sead on, sending the monster flying backwards, heavily damaging it.

"Now we pour all power into the Sword," Taye said.

"And launch it at the robeast!" Morgan shouted.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. Voltron reconfigured, Alpha forming the head. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron raised its hand, and the symbols Alpha, Beta and Gamma appeared, the energy fusing together and forming the sword. "Charge it up….and let 'em have it!" The sword charged with energy as they were about to slice. Voltron leaped into the air and threw the sword at the robeast. As it staggered to its feet, the sword pierced its chest, impaling it to the nearby rock face. After several jerks from the robeast, and some sparks, it exploded.

"Well done, team!" Aidan shouted, Voltron landing nearby to retrieve the sword.

"Open fire!" Centa ordered.

"High Commander!" the officer shouted. "There's an alliance ship behind us! It's firing on us, and we've already lost power to the main engines!" She gritted her teeth.

"Get us out of here," she ordered reluctantly. "Hopefully we've done enough damage to Voltron that our next meeting with be out last." She looked at the navigator. "Set a course for the edge."

"But that will take us dangerously close to…" the navigator began to say."

"I know where it's going to take us, you idiot!" she screeched. "Just do it!"

"Yes, High Commander," he replied. The ship turned and flew away from Terra. Aboard the Alliance Transport, Kelly watched the viewscreen, nodding at a job well done.

* * *

The team, led by Kelly, walked into the control room. Standing there was Professor Mizuki and his assistant.

"Professor," Kelly said, nodding. "It appears the Derinja have retreated for now. Hopefully it'll be enough time to perform repairs on the Mechas."

"Gladiators," Aidan muttered angrily under his breath.

"Of course," Mizuki replied. "We definitely want to be ready if there's another attack." Morgan stepped forward.

"Professor," Morgan asked politely, "might I please have access to the computer systems? I want to run some scans from our battle, and retrieve some data from Galaxy Garrison."

"Our connection to Garrison resources has been limited," he replied, "but you are welcome to use the facilities in any capacity." Lisa closed her eyes.

 _I hope that somehow, some way, Morgan finds our way home._

 _To be concluded…._


	8. Episode 207

_**KathDMD -** Everything you need and asked for in one place. Can't go wrong!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Time to wrap this up. Sorry for my lateness!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 207 : "The Edge of Sanity"**

Aidan Dalloway walked into the control room of the Terran base, noticing Morgan was sitting at the console, keying away on the panel.

"Any luck?' he asked.

"The interference is preventing me from performing any scans from here," she replied. "It's frustrating."

"Should we try to launch and check it out on our own?" Aidan asked.

"The Gladiators are stripped for repairs," Morgan replied. "So that's out of the question."

"Then what can we do?" he asked.

"Well," Morgan replied, "I was able to get a brief lock on that Drule command ship as it left Terra. The numbers pretty much set it on a course for the Edge."

"The Edge?" Aidan asked.

"Yes," she replied. "The systems in this part of the Universe border on an area of dead space. No one knows what's beyond it. The gravitational forces are so intense that if a ship got close enough, it'd get swallowed whole and compacted to the size of a pebble."

"Then why would they be headed there?" Aidan asked.

"I doubt it's a suicide mission," she said. "We were pretty close to that area when all this started. That both excites me, and makes me nervous."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because while gravitational forces that strong can cause or assist the flow of a temporal anomaly," she said, "it can also take everything in the area and use its energy to expand, swallowing nearby systems in its wake."

"If it's our only shot to get home," Aidan said, "we have to try."

"I know," she said. "I just hope whatever the Drule's are planning, it waits until the Gladiators are up and running again. If they manage to cause another temporal shift, we not only may not notice, but we may never be able to return to our universe."

* * *

A Drule officer approached High Commander Centa's command chair, and once facing her, placed his arm across his chest in salute.

"High Commander," he said, "we are nearing the coordinates. What are your instructions?"

"I assume you have already detected the rift near the Edge?" she asked. The officer nodded. "Instruct OPS to hold our position. It is here we will sit and wait for the enemy."

"Why should we wait?' the officer asked, "and so dangerously close to this anomaly?"

"Because you and your incompetent crew were unable to stop the Voltron Force from arriving on Terra!" she shouted, slamming her fist on the arm of her chair. Her eyes shot a glance into his, as if piercing them with her anger. "No doubt with the help of the Terrans, they will not only locate the anomaly, but will be eager to come to it."

"But why?" the officer asked. "If they wish to die in the anomaly…."

"You're a fool," she growled. "Do you think I would take up a strategic position in front of a dangerous anomaly if I wasn't fully aware of its use?" He gulped. "If the Voltron Force discovers the anomaly, and discovers its use, as I have, they will use it to destroy us. And I refuse to allow that to happen."

"Understood, High Commander," he replied with a salute, then headed back to give her orders to the bridge crew.

"It is only a matter of time before Dalloway and his crew discover its secret," she said to herself. "And even if they manage to control the rift….they will destroy themselves in the process."

* * *

A soft tone rang in Admiral Kelly Benton's quarters as she continued to unpack her things, indicating someone was at the door.

"Come in," she said. The doors opened, and Lisa stepped inside.

"Kelly," she said, "can I have a word with you?"

"Officially?" she asked. "I know its been a rough couple of days."

"More than you realize," Lisa replied. "First….I wanted to apologize for my outbursts on the transport vessel. I know I was out of line."

"That you were," Kelly replied. "But I've never known you to be the type that steps out of line without good reason." She removed a few more things from one of her briefcases, setting paperwork and her datapad on a nearby desk. "What's bothering you? Ever since the five of you came back from that mission, something's been amiss."

"I've tried to tell you," Lisa said. "No one seemed to listen."

"I'm not without my faults," Kelly said. "You know that. At the same time, we have to be careful what we do. The Council is tough to deal with. Len's got her hands full."

"Believe me, I know," Lisa replied, remembering from her own universe the troubles brought on by the Garrison Council.

"So," Kelly said, sitting down on the bed, "tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you," she replied, "but keep an open mind."

"Alright," Kelly said. Lisa took a deep breath.

"Time's been altered," she said. "At least, that's the best way Morgan could describe it to us. We were stationed right here on Terra. We launched to investigate an object heading for the edge of the Terran system….to the very edge of the universe itself. When we arrived, we found a Drule Command ship performing some sort of expirement, and it launched a robeast. We engaged it, and upon destroying it, the resulting explosion sent us….here."

"So you're saying the Drules somehow altered time?" she asked. Lisa nodded.

"Whatever they did, they made it so the course of history is slowed," Lisa said. "Everything that is happening now is more or less things that have already happened, with changes here and there. The invasion, the Drule Armada, that stuff never happened. But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse than a Drule invasion?" Kelly asked. Lisa took another deep breath.

"I wasn't lying to you, Kelly," she said. "Dalloway and I are married. I was pregnant with our first child. After we were sent here….I don't know, he's just gone…." Kelly sat and finally absorbed what she was saying. She stood up and hugged Lisa.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"We have to fix it," Lisa said. "Morgan says she can fix it, but we need to find that anomaly. We need to find a way back!"

"I'll do everything I can," Kelly replied, her hands on Lisa's shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"That's all I want," Lisa said.

* * *

Alarms began to blare in the Control Room. Morgan sat at the console keying things into it, several people at the surrounding consoles doing the same. Aidan ran in with the rest of the team and Kelly close behind.

"Feld, what's going on?" Aidan asked.

"There's good news and bad news," Morgan said.

"Just spill it," Aidan said.

"I was able to get a fix on the anomaly," Morgan replied. "All long range scans seem to confirm my theory"

"The bad news?" Taye asked.

"The command ship that fled our last battle is approaching the anomaly," she said. "I don't know what they're up to, but if they disrupt the flow of the anomaly, it may collapse. Meaning our was home is gone." Aidan turned to Kelley.

"How long before we can launch again?' he asked.

"I don't know," Kelly replied. "There was extensive damage. They've been through a lot since bringing them back to Earth. If we don't complete the repairs, there's no telling if they'll survive another battle."

"We don't really have much of a choice," Aidan said.

"Dalloway," Kelly snapped back, "I can't risk sending the mechas out in this condition. That'd be suicide!"

"You got a better idea?" he asked.

"Wait for the repairs to be complete," Kelly replied adamantly. Aidan threw up his hands.

"Morgan," Lisa asked, "check the structural integrity of the Gladiators. What are the chances of surviving another attack?" Morgan switched screens and keyed in more commands.

"It's not great," she replied, "but the repairs done so far has raised the survival rate to above thirty percent." Lisa turned back to Kelley.

"This may be our only shot at fixing this," Lisa said. Kelly walked over to Morgan and looked at the screen with her.

"Do you think you can pull it off, Feld?" she asked.

"I have no doubt that if we set off a controlled blast at these coordinates," she replied, "it may implode the anomaly, with us inside it, altering the original incident and returning time to normal. It all hinges on what those snartbags aboard that command ship decide to do if we approach." Kelly nodded.

"Professor," Kelly ordered, "notify the repair team that they will need to replace the exoskeleton, and cease further repairs. I'll need to have the ships ready as soon as humanly possible for launch."

"We will do our best, Admiral," Professor Mizuki replied.

"Alright team," Kelly replied, "suit up and get ready to launch." They ran from the room, headed to their quarters to suit up as ordered.

* * *

The three Gladiators rocketed from their launch bays and headed through Terra's atmosphere.

"How are we holding up?" Aidan asked.

"Considering how fast they had to throw everything back together," Morgan replied, "better than expected."

"We're not fallin' to bloody pieces," David added. "That's always a good thing."

"You alright back there?" Taye asked Lisa. She nodded silently. Her thoughts remained on the anomaly, and what it will mean when they return home.

"Alright team," Aidan shouted, "the Drules are out there. If I were them, I'd be waiting….waiting for them to make the next move."

"Oh they're expecting us alright," Morgan added.

"That's why I want us flying in a tight formation," he said.

"How come?" Taye asked.

"I want them to think we're coming in hot," Aidan replied. "Their sensors are going to be complete crap out there. I want them to think a signle entity is coming at them. We'll guage their attack, and split from there if we need to."

"Sound plan," David replied. "Just remember, on top of the damage we've sustained, we still don't have the upgrades we'd received back home."

"I took the liberty of making one slight modification," Morgan said. "But let's see what we're up against before we resort to using it….as I haven't quite tested it yet."

"A weapon of theory?" Aidan asked.

"Can it, Dalloway," Morgan snapped back. They flew closer together, tightly flying towards the Edge, on an intercept course with the Drule vessel.

"High Commander," the officer said, approaching Centa, "We're picking up a large object heading towards us."

"Just as I thought," Centa replied. "Voltron is on his way here. They're expecting to do battle with a crippled command ship."

"But we're not crippled," the officer replied.

"Exactly!" she replied. "Prepare the aim all weapon s systems into the rift. Don't power up until I give the signal, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"I want them to think we are helpless," she said. "Once they are in range, I want you to launch our remaining robeast. If it doesn't stop Voltron, it will slow it enough to get them into position and weak enough that the collapsing anomaly will destroy them instead of…"

"Instead of what?" the officer asked.

"That's none of your concern!" she screeched. "Keep an eye on the scanners, and launch the robeast once they're in range!" The officer saluted, and turned to follow her orders.

"See anything yet?" Aidan asked.

"That's the command ship alright," Morgan replied. "Their weapons systems appear damaged…but I'm not detecting any power leaks."

"A trap?" Taye asked.

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't," Aidan replied. "Suggestions?"

"Might want to take evasive action," Morgan said.

"Weapons coming online?" Aidan asked.

"Robeast," she replied. A blast came from the ship, and the three Gladiators scattered, avoiding the blast.

"Let's see if this think has teeth," Aidan said. Alpha held out its hand, and the Alpha Sword appeared in it. Alpha flew at the robeast, avoiding the blast, and took a swing. The robeast caught the sword, and redirected its moment up, sending Alpha flying. Aidan tried to regain control.

"Let's see if it can dodge this," David said, launching singray missiles at the robeast. It managed to dodge the missiles, then fire back at Beta. Beta moved, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"It's toying with us," Taye said, dodging another attack, then flying in to take a swing at it. They locked in a struggle, and an electric field flooded the hull. Taye and Lisa cried out in pain.

"Systems….can't….handle…" she said. Aidan took off with Alphs and knocked the robeast out of the way, but the robeast turned and struck Alpha, sending it tumbling backwards through space.

"It's a distraction," Morgan said.

"We're not gonna get to that ship if we don't go through it," Aidan said. "And this all started with Voltron."

"Then let's give him Voltron!" David said.

"Space?" Taye asked.

"Just like before," Aidan said, "we have to go in for the kill. Repeat our steps." He pulled the lever. "Prepare to form Voltron!"

"Rah, frickin' rah," Morgan shouted. The Gladiators flew together and broke apart, preparing to reconfigure.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form Feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched backwards, the energy field surging and dissipating as his eyes lit up with power.

"Preliminary scans show no weak points," Morgan said, "but I'm not detecting any trace of Haggarium. Continuing the scan."

"Let's get in close then," Aidan shouted. Voltron flew at the robeast, and they locked up. "Eye Beam!" Voltron's eyes lit up and fired at the robeast, knocking it backwards. Voltron reached forward, and fired an array of laser fire at the robeast. It held its arms in close, deflecting the blasts, then let loose with a blast fronm its chest that hit Voltron, sending it tumbling backwards.

"AAAH," they shouted as they tried to regain control.

"I may have found something," Morgan said. "When he let loose that blast, a port in its chest opened. We need to fire on that spot."

"I'll do my best, Love," David replied.

"This is all down to Kaga," Morgan said. "You up to it?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied, gripping the controls.

"Dalloway," Morgan shouted, "I need you to get that thing to fire on us again. When it does, we need to react fast, and counter."

"Here goes nothing," Aidan shouted. "Laser blast!" Voltron swung back, and launched another barrage of laser fire at the robeast. As before, it tried to deflect the blasts, then powered up to fire again. "And here it comes!"

"Dodge left!" Morgan shouted. Taye yanked the controls, and Voltron spun out of the path.

"Blazing Bow!" Lisa shouted. The bow formed in Voltron's hands, and Lisa fired an arrow directly at the robeast, piercing its chest. It lunged backwards, stunned for a moment, then after a few arcs of electricity, it exploded into shrapnel. The bow vanished.

"This is the only chance we have!" Morgan shouted. "The ship is powering up! I think it's going to destroy the anomaly!"

"No!" Lisa shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. The symbols for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appeared, the energy forming the sword in Voltron's hands. Aidan pushed the controls hard, and Voltron flew at top speed at the command ship.

"Pray this bucket holds together," David shouted.

"It has to," Morgan said, gritting her teeth.

"Lisa," Aidan said through gritted teeth, "no matter what happens….I love you…" Lisa closed her eyes….

 _No matter what happens…..don't push._

Voltron sliced through the command ship as it fired, the lasers redirected through the void, missing its target. The ship exploded, and everything was knocked into the void, a bright light enveloping all…..

Lisa lunged forward with a thud, knocking the wind out of her. She felt something so strange…and the words Christiane spoke to her rang in her mind. Then the sharp pain hit her, and all at once, she knew what was happening.

"Is everyone alright?" Aidan shouted. "Lisa! Lisa, answer me! Are you alright?" She couldn't speak….the pain itself knocking the wind out of her.

"I…..can't…..stop…it…." she gasped. She felt the metal grinding below her, and resisted the urge with all her might. Her eyes widened, as a form that looked like the devil hilself roared from the explosion. She pulled the lever, and Voltron swung one last time, slicing through the flames, and cleaving the object in front of them in two. It spun and collided withitself before merging with the void, disappearing. The command ship, or what was left of it, spun away out of control.

"We have to get back to the base now!" Morgan shouted.

"Where is Lisa?" Aidan shouted.

"She's fine for now," Morgan said, "but none of us will be fine if we don't get her back down there!" Aidan yanked the controls, and Voltron screamed back towards Terra.

* * *

Lisa's eyes opened as she gasped for air. She remembered flying towards Terra, and passing out from exhaustion, but then everything had gone dark. She remembered bried flashes of consciousness….pain….the sound of crunching metal….and a tightening, followed by the sweetest release. But it wasn't until now, in this final reprieve of consciousness, that she was finally aware of where she was, and who surrounded her.

"Hey there," Aidan said, standing over her, stroking her hair. She fluttered her eyes, and looked up at him.

"Did….did we make it?" she asked. He grinned.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's a boy." She grinned. "Not that we didn't know that already."

"But….what happened to the…" she asked.

"Bomb?" a familiar voice rang. "Once the spy was caught, we were able to put two and two together. It's a good thing Commander Dalloway got you back when he did."

"Christiane…" Lisa said, still gasping from exhaustion. "She….she told me not to push."

"And it's good you didn't," Tetsuya said. "One click, and the bomb would have blown Voltron sky high, taking you with it." Lisa sighed with relief.

"Everything's gonna be alright now," Aidan said. "Little AJ is resting. Soon as he gets up, he can spend his first waking hours with mom." She sighed again at the sound of the word…'mom'. Aidan turned to Tetsuya and the figure next to him.

"I'm thankful for what you've done," he said.

"I did what I had to do, Commander," she replied. "I wish things hadn't dragged on so long. My people have a strict code of honor…but I did not wish to see you die."

"As long as we've got that settled," Aidan said, "let's give our new mom a rest. She's had a long day." He leaned in and kissed Lisa's forehead. "Rest up, Kaga. I promise, I'll be back when the baby wakes up, ok?" She nodded, and then closed her eyes. Her mind began to wander as the others left the room.

 _Sometimes I wonder what other people dream about. Some dream of power and conquest, while others dream of peace and serenity. Me? I dream of home…of family….everyone I love. My son really is a miracle. And as long as he draws breath, I'll keep fighting for him…we all will, with the help of Voltron, Defender of the Universe._


	9. Episode 208

_**KathDMD -** Yep, everything worked out out for the best. AJ arrived, everyone is back in the right universe, and all is right with the world...except for the fact that trouble is headed their way!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Apologies for posting this late. Work was more hectic than usual, but it finally here._

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 208 : "Old Enemies"**

Aidan carefully walked up to one of the doors to the base's living quarters and rang the door alarm. The door opened moments later by itself, allowing him to enter. Inside, he saw Luxina Dari keying something into a datapad.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said. She turned to see him, and stopped what she was doing.

"I was just logging what's happened over the last few days," she replied. "Tetsuya said it would help my case, should your Galaxy Garrison wish to investigate the matter further."

"Yeah, about that," he started to say, "I just wanted to stop by and….well, I'm not used to having to say this but…."

"I already know you're not the type to apologize for anything, Commander," she snarked. "You have no reason to impress me with your idol human pleasantries."

"Still, I was wrong," he said. "And you're right. I don't say that a lot." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Tetsuya told me if it wasn't for you, the doctor wouldn't have found out about the bomb. In a way, you saved my wife's life."

"There's no need," she replied. "It's bad enough I betrayed my own people." She looked into his eyes. "I can never go back, you know."

"I know," he replied. "Maybe it's for the best."

"Is it?" she snapped, standing up. "I may be seeing this war with new eyes, Commander, and my friendship with Tetsuya Jin may be growing stronger, but that has not changed my opinion of your Galaxy Alliance. Make no mistake….I'm not your enemy, but I'm not your friend either." Aidan frowned.

"Fine then," he replied. He promptly left the room. She slowly sat back down and stared at the datapad. Her thoughts wandered to her childhood and Gran Deram, and as the door closed, began to weep.

* * *

Lieutenant Centa walked towards the stasis field, staring curiously at the crystals within.

"I don't quite understand, Commander," she said carefully. "What are these crystals, and if they are as powerful as you seem to think they are, why are we surrendering them to the Drule High Command?"

"Even in the furthest reaches of this universe," Twyla said, "Lord Kanjii's reach can be felt. While not much is known about the crystal's origins, the power signature coming from them is quite clearly interpreted. It is the same source that powers Voltron." Centa continued to stare at the crystals as the resonated with the ship's engines. "Lord Kanjii has plans for them that will not only rid us of Voltron, but eradicate him from all of existence! In exchange, Lord Kanjii is arranging some rather useful gifts. One should be arriving soon."

"What is that?" Centa asked.

"A robeast far more powerful than anything in our scrapyard has constructed," Twyla replied. "Powerful enough to destroy a planet, and with a thirst for the destruction of Voltron…the power of the Old Ones themselves." Centa's eyes widened, having learned knowledge of the Old Ones, and knowing full well the destructive force they left in their wake.

"The end of Voltron," Centa whispered, still focused on the crystals, a sharp grin appearing on her face.

* * *

Kelly walked into the base's rec room, finding Lisa feeding little AJ. She walked up to her.

"How's little AJ doing?' she asked. Lisa looked up at her and smiled.

"Perfect," she replied. "He's so content and quiet."

"Ah, so nothing like his father," Kelly laughed. Lisa chuckled.

"At least he's got his father's looks," Lisa said.

"Don't insult the poor thing," Kelly snapped back jokingly. "By the way, the reason I came looking for you is that your maternity leave has been processed."

"What's going to happen with Gamma?" Lisa asked. "Taye's going to need someone to operate tactical and monitor its systems."

"Hotaru has a good enough staff here at the base that she has volunteered to cover your spot until you return," Kelly replied. "You know she's as familiar if not more familiar with the systems….and as long as Galaxy Garrison isn't complaining, I have no problem with it."

"Speaking of," Lisa asked, "does Len know about everything?"

"I just got off the UltraWave with her," Kelly said. "I let her know about what you all experienced on that last mission. Oh, and she also sent her congratulations."

"Everything is falling into place," Lisa said. She carefully removed the near empty bottle from AJ's mouth, and put him against her shoulder and proceeded to burp him. "I am worried that the Drules may attack again soon."

"I highly doubt it," Kelly said. "From what your hubby said, your team scored a big hit on Twyla's command ship. They'll be licking their wounds for a while."

"I hope so," Lisa said. But no sooner did the words leave her mouth that the alarm went off.

"What the…" Kelly started to say, whipping her head around to the door. "I'm going to head to the Control Room and see what's going on." Kelly ran from the room. Lisa continued to pat AJ on the back, a look of concern on her face for the team. AJ let out a pronounced burp.

* * *

The team raced into the Control Room, Kelly not far behind.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked. Hotaru turned to face them.

"Scans have picked up something entering our star system," she replied. "The power level readings are unlike anything we've seen from the Drules or the Derinja."

"Is it another anomaly?" Morgan asked. "Like the one we were drawn into?"

"No," Hotaru replied. "This is different." She motioned for Morgan to come to the terminal and look. "These energy readings, when comparing them to information from Galaxy Garrison's database…" She pointed to the two readings. "…they show a match for something recently engaged on Earth. The database registers it as a robeast of unknown origin."

"But if the Drules didn't send it," Aidan asked, "who did?"

"The database refers to it as Drule-created," she replied, "but the footnotes state that its design was not Drule-like in nature, and it was not haggarium based."

"How long before it gets here?" Kelly asked.

"Several hours, judging by its rate of speed," Hotaru replied. "And it is on a direct course with us….not just Terra, but this very base."

"I think we should scout it," Aidan said.

"That's too dangerous," Kelly replied. "Honestly, Dalloway, I thought fatherhood would mellow you out."

"I prefer to call it being overprotective," Aidan snarked. "besides, what's the difference between fighting it now, and fighting it when it gets within inches of our doorstep?"

"Agreed," Kelly said. She looked over at Hotaru. "You OK with this?"

"Not all of the work is complete," she replied, "but we're in good enough shape to give the Derinja another swift kick where it hurts."

"Alright then," Kelly said. "Voltron Force, to your ships!" The five ran through the three doors around the perimeter of the room. The three individual ships took off and flew through the hangar. The platforms the Gladiators stood upon rose as the ships approached the backside of each. A door in each of their backs opened up to allow the ships to fly inside and dock. The cockpits rose through the hull, settling into place within the head of each Gladiator.

"Insert keys and prepare for launch!" Aidan shouted. Aidan, David and Taye placed the keys. Moments later, the Gladiators came to life and lifted off from the platforms. They met near the top of the room momentarily before flying into the individual launch chutes. Alpha flew out of a metal trap door that opened near the base, Beta from an opening in the nearby mountain, and Gamma from an opening deep within the nearby lake, crashing upwards through the surface.

* * *

"Any further info on the scanners?" Aidan asked.

"Nothing yet," Morgan replied. "But it won't be much longer until we're in visual range."

"Good," Aidan said affirmatively. "I want a look at this thing." Moments later, Morgan spotted something else on the scanners.

"Incoming!" she shouted. The three Gladiators dodged as missiles flew past them.

"Was that from the robeast?" Aidan asked.

"No," Morgan said, keying into her console. "They originated from a nearby vessel, and are targeting Terra."

"Rackens," Aidan ordered, "you stop those missiles. We'll confront the robeast."

"Aye," he replied, and Beta took off after the flurry of missiles. Hotaru brought up Gamma's scanners.

"Here it comes," she said.

"Let's see what it can do," Aidan replied. It approached quickly, purple and sleek, through metallic in nature. It seemed reptilian, aside from its strange color.

"Don't let it get by," Taye shouted. Alpha and Gamma moved into its flight patch and caught it, trying to hold it back. The beast groaned and frowned.

"I sense the power of the Defender," it spoke. "But I do not see him." It paused as it held fast. "WHERE IS HE?" it shouted in demand, letting out a burst of energy that sent Alpha and Gamma flying apart.

"What in the seven hells…" Aidan asked.

"That's not Derinja tech," Hotaru exclaimed. "I've never seen such power."

"It talked," Taye commented. "Can robeasts do that?"

"I don't care," Aidan shouted. "If the Drules sent it to destroy Terra, then we've gotta stop it!" Alpha held up its arm, and the Alpha Sword formed in it. Alpha few at the beast. Sensing Alpha's approach, it turned and held out its right hand, and a vine fired from it, wrapping around the sword. It pulled quickly, ripping the sword from Alpha's hands, disarming him. It did the same with its other hand, the vine wrapping around Alpha's waist.

"Hang on!" Taye shouted, as Gamma maneuvered to try to cut Alpha loose. The robeast swung Alpha away from Gamma, then back towards it, slamming it into the other, sending both flying backwards.

"That thing is gonna smash us to pieces unless we think of something!" Aidan said, trying to regain control.

"Targeting systems are online," Morgan said.

"Not that I need it," David replied smugly. Two small laser cannons popped out of Beta's wrists and fired skillfully at the oncoming missiles. Several passed by, and beta swung around and fired, taking them out as well.

"Keep it up," Morgan said.

"We got this, Love," David replied, remaining focused. Just as he thought they hit the last one, a rogue missile passed by.

"We got a rogue!" Morgan shouted.

"On it," David said, flying off after it. He tried to get a lock on it, but it kept weaving out of firing range. "Bloody thing won't hold still."

"It's headed for the base," Morgan said, keying away at her terminal. "Increasing power output to our thrusters. Get ready for this little maneuver." She smirked as she tapped the final key with confidence, then grabbed her controls and banked left. Beat overtook the missile. As it flew at them, Beta grabbed it and spun around, throwing it in the direction of the lake, where it detonated harmlessly.

"Nice shot!" David complimented.

"Thanks," Morgan replied.

"If you two are done playing around," Aidan shouted over the com, "we could use a little help." Beta took off towards the last known location of the robeast.

"We can't get close," Taye said.

"Just stay focused, and keep dodging those vines," Aidan ordered. The robeast launched the vines at them again, but Alpha and Gamma separated and managed to dodge the attack.

"Tell me where the Defender is!" the robeast shouted. "I will crush the mighty Voltron, and wipe his legacy from existence!"

"What's this thing's beef with Voltron?" Taye asked.

"Maybe we should ask it," Hotaru said.

"Are you kidding?" Aidan asked.

"I'm dead serious," Hotaru replied. "If that thing can talk, maybe it can understand. Open a communication on all frequencies. Let's see it it's listening." They avoided another attack. "Robeast! Please, tell us why you seek to destroy Voltron!" The robeast didn't reply, just swung again.

"I don't think that's working, Professor," Aidan said. Beta approached.

"Maybe we need to get its attention," she replied. "It's demanding Voltron." Aidan spotted Beta approaching.

"Rackens," Aidan shouted, "Get ready for formation sequence."

"We're moving into position," David replied.

"Ready to form Voltron!" Aidan shouted. Gamma and Alpha dodge another attach and flew up, joining Beta. The gladiators began to break apart for reconfiguration as the energy field took hold. "Space Dimension! Form feet and legs! Form Arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched backwards, powering up as the energy field exploded and dissipated.

"What is this?" the robeast shouted.

"Not that we have your attention," Hotaru said over the com, "I'll ask you again. What do you want with Voltron?"

"I want is soul!" it screeched as it lunged at Voltron. They managed to dodge the attack. "His arrogance….he and the wretched pilots that reside within thought they could take the rule of the universe from us! One by one he banished us! Locked us away!" He fired a vine at Voltron. He tried to dodge again, but it wrapped around his leg.

"Give us all the thrust you've got!" Aidan shouted. "Drag that thing down to Terra!" Voltron pulled hard, dragging the robeast through space and into the planet's atmosphere.

"You said Voltron was arrogant?" Hotaru asked. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't lock us away to rid the universe of us," the robeast hissed. "He did so to make himself the master of all!" The robeast reversed the momentum, sending Voltron splashing into the ocean. The robeast released him, and dove in to pursue.

"Marine Dimension!" Aidan shouted. Voltron quickly reconfigured, stacking accordingly to form Marine Dimension. Voltron truned to face the robeast.

"Launch Blazing Torpedoes!" Taye shouted. Several panels on Voltron's chest opened, and a half dozen torpedoes launched quickly at the robeat. It crossed its arms and blocked them. The explosion knocked it backwards, but no harm was done.

"If you were locked away," Hotaru shouted, "what set you free? Where have you come from? How long has it been?"

"Enough talk!" the robeast shouted, slamming into Voltron, hammering him into the ground. "I have died a thousand deaths at the hands of the power of the nexus! No more!"

"Status!" Aidan shouted.

"Shields are holding," Morgan replied, "but at this depth, we can't take much more damage."

"Prepare to reconfigure on my mark," Aidan ordered. "Get ready to move." The robeast fired underwater missiles at them. "Now!" Votron forced its way from the crater it landed in and took off towards the surface. "Guardian Dimension!" Voltron reconfigured, taking a defensive stance. It crashed out of the water and landed on the shore. The robeast pursued.

"It wants the soul of Voltron," Horatu said softly, pondering. "But what does that mean?" It fired again, and Voltron blocked the shots easily.

"Shield power is increased due to Guardian," Morgan said. "Now would be a good time to come up with a plan."

"Robeast!" Hotaru shouted. "You say you want the soul of Voltron. Is it for revenge? Is that what this is about?"

"The witch promised us unlimited power!" it shouted. "Revenge is only the beginning!" It powered up its weapons. "Now die, Defender!" It launched a powerful blast at Voltron.

"The shields won't stop it!" Morgan shouted.

"Taking us up!" Aidan shouted. Boosters fired, and Voltron leaped into the air, dodging the attack. "Sky Dimension!" Voltron reconfigured yet again, midflight. "Hotaru, this thing wants us dead, right?"

"In more than one way, yes," she replied.

"So it'll follow us to the far reaches of Terra?" he asked.

"I suppose so," she replied.

"Then let's take it somewhere we can expose its weakness," he said.

"Wait," Morgan said, "you aren't suggesting we…"

"How long will the shields hold while in Denjin?" he asked her.

"Denjin isn't meant for that kind of environment, Dalloway!" she shouted.

"Answer the question, Feld!" he shouted back.

"Five minutes," she said flatly. "but I can't be precise."

"Aki always told me five minutes was enough," he snarked. "Get ready." They approached one of the islands off the coast of the southern continent, heading right for an active volcano.

"If this works," Hotaru said, "it'll kill it."

"You sound as if you don't want it dead," Taye remarked.

"It's alive," Hotaru said. "It's impossible for a machine….but it's alive."

"No time for philosophy," Aidan remarked. "Giant robot trying to kill us." Voltron dove into the volcano, the robeast in pursuit.

"Core temperature rising," Morgan said. "If the heat damages the nuclear reactor housing…."

"One big fireworks show," David finished. "Whatever you got planned, Dalloway, I say we do it and bugger off."

"Denjin dimension!" Aidan shouted. Voltron reconfigured into his ultimate form. He curled up, then arched back with power. "Form Blazing Sword!" The symbos for Alpha, Beta and Gamma appeared, and the energy fused together, forming the sword in his hands. "Here it comes!" Voltron landed, and the robeast came at them.

"Even in the fires of hell, you cannot escape!" the robeast shouted. It landed in front of Voltron and launched the vines.

"It's now or never!" Aidan shouted. Voltron ran forward, slicing through the vines left and right, then in one mighty upswing, sliced the robeast diagonally in half. The halves slid apart and fell off the cliff into the lava. "All power to thrusters!" Voltron lifted off towards the ceiling. "Magma Dimension!" Voltron reconfigured quickly, and slammed into the rock face, burrowing through it.

"Hull temperature has stopped rising," Morgan shouted, "but we need to get out of here before the volcano…." The volcano exploded, lava and ash spewed forth, and rock and debris was sent flying from the peak for miles. At once, a glimmer appeared on the surface, and Voltron flew out past it all, avoiding all it could, sailing through the air on a course for the base.

"Bloody brilliant," David shouted.

"Let's get back to the base and report," Aidan said.

"It was alive…." Hotaru commented again softly.

* * *

The team exited the doors leading back into the control room. Kelly, Tetsuya, and Luxina Dari turned to face them.

"I see you made it back in one pice, Dalloway," Kelly snarked. "Well done."

"As if you had any doubts?" Aidan snarked back.

"Admiral," Hotaru said, stepping forward, "there's something puzzling about that robeast."

"What was it?" Kelly asked.

"It talked," she replied. "Admiral….I think it was alive."

"Alive?" Luxina asked. "That's…not possible. Everything my people have created as a weapon were nothing more than machines….robots."

"This was different," Hotaru said. She turned back to Kelly. "Admiral, something bad is happening. I'm going to need access to the Garrison Data Archive. I want to get to the bottom of this before there's another attack like this."

"Agreed," Kelly said. She turned to Luxina. "General Dari, would you be willing to assist Professor Mizuki with her research?" Luxina turned to look at Tetsuya. He nodded.

"I will do what I can," she replied. They left the Control Room.

"Alive or not," Aidan said to himself, "we'll keep doing what we gotta do to protect this planet with the help of Voltron, Defender of the Universe."


	10. Episode 209

_**KathDMD -** Aidan is a natural at pretty much everything I'd assume. The robeasts, if you've been paying attention, are like Voltron...old enemies, sentient and with a thirst for revenge. As for the 5 minute callback...yeah, it had to happen sooner or later._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Trying to be a bit more punctual. In case anyone is wondering, while Legendary Defender is getting plenty of attention, rest assured the Voltron Legacy series is going to remain somewhat in continuity with Voltron Force. That doesn't mean some easter eggs won 't pop in here and there though. ;)_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 209 : "The Defender's Legacy"**

Admiral Kelly Benton walked into the control room that morning to find Hotaru by herself, standing at her console staring down at something.

"Professor Mizuki," Kelly asked, "what are doing up so early?"

"Trying to make heads or tails of these readings," Hotaru replied.

"Still obsessing over the robeast?" Kelly asked.

"To an extent, yes," Hotaru replied. "I'm still pulling records from the Garrison archives to confirm my suspicions. But there's something else. When we first detected the robeast, I overlooked a faint energy signature coming from this sector of the system."

"Faint?" Kelly asked. "Can't be that important, can it?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Hotaru replied. "But once the robeast was destroyed, and any interference was eliminated, the readings became crystal clear."

"Is it something from the Drules?" Kelly asked. "A weapon?"

"No," Hotaru replied. "And that's the confusing part."

"How so?" Kelly asked.

"I placed the readings side by side with the energy output of Voltron," she said. She turned her head to look Kelly dead in the eye. "It's a perfect match."

* * *

Lieutenant Centa walked through the doors to Commander Twyla's office. She approached her desk, and as Twyla stood up, she took a knee, bowing her head with respect.

"Commander," she said, "the crystals have been loaded on the transport, and it is on its way to its destination."

"Good," Twyla replied. "Now our only mission is to prevent the Voltron Force from persuing it."

"What makes you sure they will?" Centa asked.

"It's only a matter of time before the energy pattern given off from the crystals is picked up by the Terran scientists," Twyla said. "You know as well as I do what this means, and why we need to keep them out of Alliance hands."

"Yes, Commander," Centa replied, bowing her head again.

"Our base here on Luna is heavily cloaked," Twyla said. "And it has given us a unique advantage, and one which may help prevent the Terrans from escaping the planet."

"Oh?" Centa asked, looking back up at Twyla.

"We have launched satellites at strategic points in the Terran orbit," Twyla said. "Once activated, they will create a barrier around the planet. While it will be no stronger than the shields on a ship, and may be easily broken with enough firepower, it should buy them the time they need to escape the system, and approach hypermach speeds high enough to avoid being tracked."

"An excellent strategy," Centa replied. She stood up. "I shall make preparations."

"Please do," Twyla said. Centa walked out of the room. As the doors closed, she rubbed her hands together.

"And I have the perfect robeast to trap inside the field with the Terrans," she said. "There will literally no escape."

* * *

The doors to Luxina's quarters opened, and Tetsuya Jin walked in. She looked up from her work momentarily to meet his gaze.

"Any progress?" he asked.

"The Admiral has only given me limited access to the Garrison database," she replied, "and rightfully so. While I have not found all of the information Professor Mizuki is looking for, I did come across something I might be able to shed light on."

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked.

"The information you have about the Supremacy is both thorough yet vague," she said. "While much about the Supremacy's leadership is inaccurate or possibly unknown, they have had run-ins with robeasts similar to the one that Commander Dalloway and his crew encountered. They all mention that these robeasts spoke, as if they had a conscience."

"So they do have something in common," Tetsuya said.

"When Lord Kanjii became leader of the Supremacy," she said, "there were rumors that he had a plan to release the Old Ones, ancient beings of immense power that used to run rampant throughout the universe eons ago."

"Being a Derinja," Tetsuya asked, "how are you aware of their history?"

"Gran Deram itself was an Old One," she said. "A living planet, and in its own right, a devourer of worlds. If Lord Kanjii did find a way to release them…"

"I don't quite understand," he said.

"They were locked away by Voltron," she said.

* * *

"This is odd," Hotaru said, noticing a strange blip on the scanners.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"While I was trying to run a long range scans," she replied, "I started to pick up this strange blip. Amplifying the signal and triangulating its position…it looks like a Drule Probe."

"A probe?" Kelly asked. Suddenly, there was a flash of purple light. Alarms began to go off. Hotaru feverently keyed in commands on the console.

"There's more than one," she replied. "They are at equidistant parts of the planet. They're starting to generate some sort of energy field."

"We need them taken out!" Kelly shouted, then tapped her Voltcom. "Voltron Force, to your posts!"

* * *

The three shuttlecraft flew through the hangar, and entered the backs of the Gladiators. The cockpits rose and locked into place. Keys were placed, and they each powered up, taking off from their platforms. They met for a moment at the top of the room before flying through their individual chutes. The first opened up in the ground to let Alpha take off. The mountain nearby opened up, allowing Beta to launch. Gamma then came crashing through the lake water's surface, joining the others.

"They seem to be forming some sort of barrier around the planet," Hotaru said. "We have to take out the probes before they have a chance to enclose the entire planet." No sooner did they say it, that something opened fire on them. The three dodged, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"I think we have more than the probes to deal with," Aidan said. It held out its hand, launching it like a claw at them. It latched on to Beta and pulled, jerking it forward.

"Ack!" Morgan shouted as she and David held on. Beta was pulled and whipped away, sent sailing back towards the ground.

"I'll hold it off," Aidan shouted. "You rescue Rackens and meet up here." Alpha held out his hand, and the Alpha Sword was formed. Alpha flew at the robeast while Gamma took off after Beta. The robeast swung around, launching its claw at Alpha. Aidan managed to dodge it and swing the sword, but it didn't cut through the chain holing it. The robeast pulled back on it, and the claw struck Alpha, knocking it into a downward spin.

"We need to stabilize," David shouted.

"Working on it," Mogan replied, frantically keying things into her panel. They steadied out as they came close to the ground, but still crashed, rolling to a stop. Gamma flew down after them.

"Feld, you and Rackens OK?" Taye asked.

"A little banged up," David replied, "but no worse for the wear." Beta slowly got up. "That thing packs a wallop."

"Then we need to get back up there and help Aidan," Taye said.

"The robeast is nothing out of the ordinary," Hotaru said. "No haggarium, and definitely not like the last one. They sent this as a distraction to keep us from stopping the probes."

"Problem is, it worked," Morgan said. "My Radial Trac readings confirm, the barrier is up."

"Is there any way to break it?" Taye asked.

"We need a high enough nuclear blast set off at the weakest part of the barrier," Hotaru said. "The force should cause the entire thing to collapse."

"I know where we can get that big of an explosion," Morgan said with a smirk. "David, get us back to the battle. We're gonna need a team effort for this. Beta and Gamma took off once again.

"This thing doesn't know when to quit," Aidan said as he dodged it again, but got hit by a laser blast. "I avoid the claw, and get hit by the laser. Dodge the laser, and get smashed by the claw." He looked at the shield integrity, and Alpha was indeed taking a beating. He also saw the others approaching.

"Dalloway," Morgan shouted, "we have a plan to take out the barrier."

"If you have a plan," Aidan shouted, dodging another attack, "you better be quick. I can hold this thing off, but my weapons aren't cutting it."

"Gonna take care of that all at once, Dalloway," Morgan replied. "We need to sharpen that blade with a little Voltron force."

"Get ready," Aidan said. "I'll give us an opening." Alpha dodged the claw, spuin to avoid the laser, then landed a lucky right on the beast, sending it flying backwards stunned slightly." "All units, into formation!" The three Gladiators came together, then broke apart to prepare for reconfiguration. "Denjin Dimension! Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched backwards as the energy field around them exploded.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted.

"I'm feeding the coordinates to you now, Dalloway," Morgan shouted. "We need to time it just right, and kill two birds with one stone."

"The explosive force caused by this beast might be enough to shatter the barrier," Hotaru explained. Morgan connected her Voltcom.

"Form Chain Whip!" Morgan shouted. Voltron clanked its fists together and pulled apart, the energy forming a chain. Voltron lashed onto the robeast and pulled hard.

"Swing it at the barrier here!" Hotaru shouted. Morgan pulled the controls, and Voltron swung around, sending the beast into the barrier. It flashed for a moment, sparking while in contact with the robeast.

"I think that robeast needs a little push," Aidan said, pushing his yoke forward hard. Voltron flew at the beast, but to managed to move, Voltron crashing into the barrier. The energy flowed through the hull, and the team cried out in pain.

"We need to pull back…" Tay said, fighting hard to pull a lever near him. Voltron kicked out, and end over end, floated away from the barrier.

"Here it comes again," David shgouted.

"Redirect!" Aidan shouted. Voltron spun right, gabbing the beast, and using its momentum to swing it into the barrier again.

"The barrier is weakening!" Hotaru shouted. "It needs one more good hit!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. Voltron held out its hand, and the symbols Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appeared, the energy forming the sword. Voltron flew at the beast. Voltron pulled back, then stabbed forward, skewering the robeast. It lunged, and for a moment, they were shocked again. Aidan pulled the controls, and Voltron withdrew the sword. The robeast sparked, then exploded. They watched as the barrier around the planet shattered.

"We did it," Morgan said.

"But there's no sign of the Drules," Hotaru said. "And I've lost the energy signal we were tracking. I don't know what it was, but it looks like this time….they won."

* * *

"The barrier has been destroyed, Commander," Lieutenant Centa said, once again entering Twyla's office.

"And the shipment?" Twyla asked.

"As planned," Centa replied, "it has left the system, and is out of sensor range. The Alliance force on Terra has not given chase."

"Then it would seem my plan was successful," Twyla said, standing up, "despite your interference." She walked over to the window and looked out at the continuing construction of the base. "Your robeast was strong, but it could have cost us a great victory. I advise you to run your plans by me first before enacting them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Commander," Centa replied, taking a knee and bowing. She stood up with a salute. "Repid Sah."

* * *

The doors to the Control Room opened, and the team came through their respective doors, Hotaru making a beeline to the main console.

"Admiral Benton," she said, keying things rapidly into the console, "have you or your men continued to track the signal? We lost it after the fight with the Derinja robeast."

"The signal was blocked, then lost when that barrier was erected," Kelly replied. "But there may be residual traces if you widen the search. We were just about to do so when you arrived back." Hotaru finished keying in, and her eyes widened.

"Admiral, you're not gonna believe this," Hotaru said.

"What is it, Professor?" Kelly asked. Hotaru turned to face her and the team.

"The ship was on a course for the Solar System," Hotaru replied.


	11. Episode 210

_**KathDMD -** Morgan's banter with Aidan tends to make it seem like she's comic relief, but in reality, she's the brains of the team. Aidan's tactical skills developed over time, but never count Morgan Feld out. Now David on the other hand...Rackens needs some development. Anyway, get ready to sail into the mid-season finale. Curious though...you weren't the least bit intrigued by the shipment?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- And now it begins, the four-part mid-season finale. Everything going on on Earth is indirectly going to affect the story, so make sure you're reading all four series!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 210 : "Final Warning – Part 1"**

"Galaxy Garrison," Kelly said as she adjusted the frequencies of the transmitter. "Stellar Base Terra calling Galaxy Garrison, please respond." There was nothing but static. "Professor, is there anything remaining in the atmosphere interfering with our radio transmissions?"

"Negative, Admiral," she replied, keying things into the console. "Short and long range scans are showing nothing that could possibly be interrupting your communications with Galaxy Garrison. Our data link, however, is still open with them for the moment, though the data rate is extremely slow and limited."

"And we never discovered why?' Kelly asked.

"Our team had determined the slow down was on the Garrison's end," she replied. "You think it might be possible that something might be going on near or around Earth?"

"I want you to keep trying on all frequencies," Kelly ordered. "See if you can also punch a signal through to Arus, or Yolon's Delta Five base. We need to find out what is going on."

"That shipment, Admiral," Hotaru said, turning back to her. "If the signal from it was correct…"

"I don't want to think about it," Kelly replied. "I still remember your father lecturing me on it when we first got here. He and Moran's work on reconstructing your Gladiators."

"There are things about them that Dr. Loring never shared with my father or Dr. Moran," Hotaru said. "But I'm far from mistaken when it comes to energy signatures. Gamma was MY creation, Admiral. I could tell from the first time I got behind the controls the difference in the energy that flowed through its systems. Young men of science have no use for the term 'magic'. But as far as my father was concerned, the elemental power within the Gladiators, and their combining power, is nothing short of 'magic'."

"I have no choice but to believe you, professor," Kelly said. "That makes me all the more worried about what exactly the Derinja found, and why it was so important to keep our eyes off it while they escaped with it."

* * *

Commander Twyla walked into the assembly hangar of the moon base on Luna. She looked on as she walked, watching their latest robeast being carefully pieced together. She approached the control room and entered, locking gazes with Lieutenant Centi.

"Lieutenant," she said, "I just received some important news from Carnus."

"What is it, Commander?" Centi asked.

"Lord Kanjii has ordered forces close to the Garrison to strike with their new weapon," she replied. "If they succeed, it will be a devastating blow to the Galaxy Alliance, and will eliminate Voltron from the Near Universe."

"But how does this affect us?" Centi asked.

"Because they may try to send word to their counterparts on Terra," Twyla replied. "While I would love nothing more than to have Terra left unguarded, having Voltron interfere in their plans could cost the Drule Supremacy a huge victory."

"Then what do you propose we do?' Centi asked.

"We continue to block their efforts to leave Terra," she replied. "While we are finishing up our robeast, we have a sizeable fleet at our disposal. I suggest taking the fight to one of Terra's major cities. When the Voltron Force is lured out, we will make an attempt to isolate them. Should they prove to be a match, then we will strategically retreat. We may suffer some losses, but it will buy us the time we need to finish the robeast, and more importantly, buy Kanjii's forces enough time to eradicate the humans of Earth."

"Might I suggest something?" Centi asked.

"You have something to add?" Twyla asked in response. Centi grinned.

"My men have been developing drones that can not only maneuver quickly and fight on land, but have the innate ability to burrow through the ground. I think a strike to the city on land will not only incite fear to those in the city, but would pose a greater challenge to Voltron. Perhaps even eliminate him?" Twyla smirked.

"This is why I admire you, Lieutenant," she said. "Innovative and resourceful. Reminds me of me." They turned to look once again at the giant monstrosity before them, bigger than any that had come before it.

* * *

Luxina Dari and Tetsuya Jin entered the control room. Hotaru stopped what she was doing and stood up from her seat and turned to face them.

"You wished to see us, Professor?" Luxina asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Luxina asked.

"The energy signal we've been tracking," Hotaru continued, "is the same energy signal emitted by Voltron's internal systems. It's something even we don't understand. Do you have any idea what the Drules have that might emit that type of signal, or why they are trying to keep us from discovering it?"

"Unfortunately, I know little about this," she replied.

"Don't hold back, Luxina," Tetsuya said. "While I understand if you wish to remain loyal to your people, the fate of the universe as a whole may depend on this." She turned to Hotaru. "Even your father didn't fully understand where the energy came from."

"That's why it's important we find out," Hotaru said. "If the Drules have created or discovered something with that kind of power…there's no telling what would happen."

"From studying your Gladiators," Luxina said, "we were able to reconstruct replicas of them. But much as I have read in your archives, we were unable to replicate it in its entirety. The power source, whatever it may be, remained a mystery. Scientists and technicians were unable to decipher any of the coding, nor were they able to access the core. From what I have read, you have not been successful at this as well."

"Garrison scientists had tried to replicate the success of Dr. Loring for decades," Kelly said, approaching them. "Their replicant attempts ended in failure as well. The program had thought to have been discontinued, until Project Defender came to light."

"The Voltron from Earth," Luxina said. "So they were successful?"

"Not entirely," Kelly replied. "Scientists had tried to replicate the technology for decades, as I said. It wasn't until recent discoveries on Arus about the original Voltron that they were able to locate components to form this 'core', as you call it. No one understands it, or why it works the way it does. In fact, it was by accident that the component ships began to function. No one reallyt knows or understands why, as the Scientists that constructed it stated the ships remained dormant and powerless until the incident."

"What was the component?" Tetsuya asked. "Maybe it was something like this that the Drules obtained?"

"Unless we are able to locate Dr. Moran's notes on the work he and Dr. Loring did on the Gladiators when they helped Professor Mizuki reconfigure them," Kelly said, "we'll never know for sure." It was then that the room shook, and alarms went off. "Mizuki, what's going on?" Hotaru ran to the controls and began scanning.

"There's a decent size attack force approaching Verdant City," she replied. "At the same time, I'm detecting seismic activity beneath to surface. If something isn't done, we could have buildings collapsing."

"Send an alert to local enforcement," Kelly said. "Send an evacuation order. Once done, get Dalloway and the rest of his team to the Gladiators and launch immediately. I want those ships taken out before they level the city."

"Yes, Admiral," Hotaru replied. "Tetsuya, if you and Luxina would please research further into the location or Dr. Moran's notes…."

"We'll do our best," Tetsuya replied. Luxina nodded. "I will try to get in contact with your father. Perhaps he will have insight into all of this."

* * *

Several large command ships flew overhead. Over a hundred fighters swarmed around the ships, firing randomly on the buildings and the fleeing citizens. Chunks of the exploding buildings fell, and people screamed and ran as they tried to avoid the falling debris. As quickly as the attack started, however, several fighters were blown up by laser fire. The three Gladiators of the Voltron Force swooped in to attack the oncoming fleet.

"The fighters are posing the greater threat," Aidan shouted. "Rackens, and need you and Feld to concentrate on taking them out. Benton, you and Mizuki get down below and try to get everyone safely evacuated."

"And what about you?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to take out the head," he replied, thrusting a lever forward. Alpha made a beeline for the lead command ship.

"Lieutenant," the officer said, "one of the Voltron mechas is heading strait for us!"

"Raise the ionic shields," Centi ordered. "We won't be able to fire at him, but it will keep him occupied. In the meantime, have the fighters switch their targets. I want them all on the mechas, especially this one."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied, saluting.

"Blasted things are everywhere," David said, firing Beta's arm lasers at the surrounding fighters. "How in the seven hells are they building these things?"

"Snart," Morgan said, watching her monitor. "Dalloway, I'm detecting an ionic signature coming from…"

"Not now, Feld," Aidan snarked, "I'm about to take out the…" Alpha smashed against the barrier, and was repelled, spinning out of control.

"Ugh," Morgan grunted in disgust. Beta was hit by a rougue blast, and was knocked backwards.

"We need more firepower," David said. "This isn't a one man job." Gamma landed in the city. Hotaru activated the loudspeaker.

"Citizens of Verdant," she shouted, "there is currently an order to evacuate! Please follow local enforcement to the north as quickly as possible!" A missile headed for the crowd, but Gamme stepped in front of it, taking the blast, causing it to staggar backwards, but protecting the crowd. "Please hurry!" The crowd continued quickly north. Gamma looked upwards in time to see Alpha bounce off the ship.

"Dalloway!" Taye shouted. Gamma went to take off, but something grabbed Gamma's leg from out for the ground. "What the…" Taye and Hotaru screamed as Gamma was pulled into the ground and out of sight.

 _To be continued…._


	12. Episode 211

_**KathDMD -** David does tend to take a backseat to the story at times. This chapter will show him break away from the Strait man routine...but for a good cause. And Tetsuya and Luxina...I'd definitely keep an eye on those two._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- Hoping anyone who took the time to look through Albegas episodes on YouTube will get a kick out of this part of the story. Enjoy!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 211 : "Final Warning – Part II"**

"What's happening?" Tetsuya shouted as he and Luxina ran into the Control Room.

"The team engaged the fleet," Kelly replied. "Alpha took a hit from the command ship, and we've lost contact with Gamma."

"And Beta?" he asked.

"Sergeant Rackens is holding them off, but without backup, I don't know how long he and Feld can hold out." He thought for a moment.

"Luxina, come with me," he said. "I might know something that could buy them some time."

"I can't have you going out there with all this going on," Kelly said. "All Terran civilians have been evacuated from the city."

"Good thing neither of is Terran," He replied, grabbing Dari's hand and running out the door. Kelly smacked her forehead.

"I'm the admiral of a circus," she said to herself with a defeated sigh. She turned to her officers at the controls. "Prepare all long range weapons. Maybe now that the civilians have been evacuated, we can give Dalloway and his team some cover fire. Hopefully Jin doesn't pull a Dalloway…"

* * *

"What's happening?" Taye shouted, jerking the controls violently.

"We're being pulled under by something," Hotaru replied, checking the scanners, trying to determine exactly what had them. They burst through the ceiling of an underground cavern, and crashed to the ground.

"Where are we?" Taye asked. Gamma slowly tried to get up.

"At least a thousand meters below the surface," Hotaru replied. "Maybe more. Whatever grabbed us and dragged us down here, it's not alone. I just detected several more closing in."

"Then we better get up," Taye said, still truing to get Gamma to its feet. "I'm guessing shielding is down?"

"Oddly," Hotaru said, "while power is near critical, I show us taking a charge. It must be something in the cavern."

"Let's hope it's enough to deal with whatever these things are," Taye said. As Gamma got to its feet, it's head turned to look around. Taye and Hotaru caught sight of what pulled them down.

"They look like mechanized drill-bots," Hotaru said. "They're humanoid….but only a third as big as Gamma."

"Then we should have no issue taking them out, right?" Taye asked.

"They outnumber us," Hotaru said. Taye reached for a lever and pulled. Gamma swung, knocking one of them away. Another jumped on his back. Gamma reeled backwards as the bot drilled into them.

"Damn bots are starting to tick me off," Taye said, electrical feedback coursing through the hull.

"The feedback," Hotaru said. "Draw your weapon."

"Alright," Taye replied. He connected his Voltcom, and hit the weapons console. Gamma held out his hand, and a staff appeared.

"No one knows Gamma as well as I do," Hotaru said, frantically working on the secondary console. "If I reroute your voltcom's power through the hull, and match the frequency with the feedback…" Gamma arched back, a blast sending the bot on his back flying. Gamma swung the staff around, and a drill bit appeared on the end of it.

"What's that?" Taye asked. Without thinking, he lunged forward, causing Gamma to swing around and stab the end of the staff through one of the bots, slashing it into and through the rock wall. "Whatever it is, I like it!" He swung again, knocking out one and stabbing another. The remaining ones ran at one another and locked on to one another, forming a bigger mechanoid.

"That….doesn't look good," Hotaru said. Gamma poised to defend against it.

* * *

"Dammit, Dalloway!" Morgan screeched. Alphs fell to the ground with a thud, skidding to a halt. Beta recovered, and blasted an approaching fighter, and ran to cover Alpha.

"Bloody things have switched targets," David said. "It's almost like we've walked into a trap."

"I'm not detecting power coming from Alpha," Morgan said. "Aidan's not responding." David pulled the triggers on his yoke again, destroying several most fighters.

"I'm making a run for Alpha," he said. "I need you to cover me."

"You won't be able to diagnose Alpha," Morgan protested. "I should go…" David interrupted, pressing a big red button on his console.

"Sorry, Love," he said with a wave, "you're not getting a choice in the matter." His seat dropped out of the cabin instantly, and her seat slid forward into the piloting position. Her face dropped in anger, but after shrugging it off, she grabbed the yokes.

"You are so gonna pay for that when we get home," Morgan said, pulling the wepons console. Beta's guns dematerialized, and Beta reached back and pulled out a chain whip, cracking it once. "Cover this." Beta swung, lashing one ship, then violently swinging it at the others, sending them flying to the ground. Later fire came at it, and it swung the chain around, deflecting the blasts. A door in Beta's heel opened, and David ran out. He tapped his Voltcom, and his armor and helmet formed and sealed around him, navy blue. He took off running towards Alpha. Before he reached it, two of the machanoids that had dragged away Gamma popped out of the ground. David dove out of the way as they both opened fire. He rolled to his feet and tapped his Voltcom, a high powered laser rifle appearing. In split seconds, he fired, and each shot hit the control module and weapons array of one of the bots, causing it to crsh into the other. As they fell, David once again ran for Alpha, the rifle vanishing back into the Voltcom. He entered Alpha and made his way to the cockpit, finding Aidan passed out.

"Dalloway," he said, shaking his commanding officer. "Wake up!" Aidan moaned. "Bloody hell," he whispered. "Dalloway, the girl's here with your bottle of one fifty one." Aidan's eyes opened, and he jumped up.

"Over here!" he shouted, half out of it. As he gained his bearings, he turned to David. "Dude, not cool."

"Neither is getting your robot arse handed to ya," he replied. "Morgan said there's no power."

"Nah," Aidan replied. "Just need to reboot the systems."

"Shouldn't have gone off my yourself," David said.

"Sounding like your wife, Rackens," Aidan snarked. "How was I supposed to know they had their shield up?"

"Just do what you gotta do to get this thing back on its feet," David said. "Morgan's holding her own, but Beta can only take so much."

* * *

A hover car blazed down the streets heading towards the Academy.

"Where are we going?" Luxina asked.

"The Academy," Tetsuya said. "An old friend of ours might have something we can use to help the others."

"What is it, a weapon?" Luxina asked. "Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"It's been used before against the Derinja," he replied. "I don't think any of ya took it seriously." She gave him a weird look. They pulled up to a large warehouse. As he and Luxina got out of the car, a heavy set man came around the corner and approached them.

"Tetsuya Jin," he said. "I haven't seen you in years. What's with the Derinja girl?" She glared at him.

"This is Luxina Dari," he replied. "Look, the Voltron Gladiators are in trouble and…"

"And you need my help," the man replied. "I know, I know. Say no more. The incredible Goro Kumai and his amazing…."

"Ego," Tetsuya snarked. Luxina let out a snort of her own. "Look, we need to know if we can borrow your robot."

"No one pilots Gori-Robo but me," he insisted. "If you want my robot, then I'm going too." Tetsuya and Luxina looked at one another, defeated.

 _To be continued…._


	13. Episode 212

_**KathDMD -** Goro in Albegas was the comic relief. Think of him a a conceited or self-centered version of Hunk. His robot was in the original competition, but lost. It's big and clumsy, and yeah, it looks like a gorilla. If You've been watching the show on YouTube, you've seen him. Usually getting into trouble with the female head teacher, or inadvertantly distracting the enemy Albegas is trying to stop. As for the comedic effect last time...yeah, i knew Aidan's wake up call would have you rolling. And after reading your latest short story, I need to work the haircut into the conversation...that head of blonde hair of Aidan's being gone is the equivalent of Keith losing the mullet. Cereal._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I am thrilled I got the jump on this episode. Been working alot the past few weeks after being sick, but I needed to power through these last few episodes to finish the mid-season finales, the first ending of which willl air a week after this one!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 212 : "Final Warning – Part III"**

The seat carrying David Rackens raised up into the cockpit but did not slide forward. He glanced over at his wife, Morgan, at the controls.

"I can take it from here, love," he said. She dismissed him.

"They're still pouring it on," she said. "If I let up now, Dalloway won't have a chance to get Alpha to its feet."

"Looks like we have worse news," David said, checking the monitors. "I see ground units closing in on us from a thousand meters on our left." She glanced over at the monitor.

"Hmm?" she asked, the gasped at the image. "Dalloway! Are you powered up yet?"

"I still have fifteen seconds before the main comes back online," Aidan said. "did I hear Rackens right?"

"We have more company," Morgan said. Beta turned, lashing a ship with the whip and sending it flying in the direction of the oncoming units. One of them sprung up from the ground and attached to Beta's arm. Another jumped on its back, and arched. "Get off!" Beta swung its arm, sending the one attached to it flying. Beta reached back, grabbed the other one, ripping it off and throwing it at the others. As more of them closed in, Beta braced itself for the attack. Just then, they saw something approaching rapidly.

"What in seven hells…" David remarked as the image on the screen clarified. A giant robot in the form of an upright-walking gorilla was running at them, a sack of miscellaneous items strapped to its back.

"Are you sure this thing will be able to fight?" Luxina asked, unsure of the stability of the mecha.

"We've been through tons of battles together," Goro replied. "Every time I pieced it back together myself." She cringed. Tetsuya pointed at the viewscreen.

"There," he said. "We need to buy them some time. You got anything to take out those drills?"

"I got allot of things," Goro replied, pulling a lever. The clumsy robot reached back and pulled a baseball bat from the sack on its back. It quickly ran into the fray swinging wildly.

"That can't be serious," David said.

"It's buying us time," Morgan said. They looked up and saw missiles and laser fire from the distance taking out more of the ships in the air. A small window popped up in the corner of their viewscreen.

"The city's been evacuated," Kelly said. "We're providing you some cover fire, but you have to take out the command ship, and find Gamma."

"Agreed, Admiral," Morgan replied.

"Power's back on," Aidan said. Alpha slowly got back on its feet.

"The command ship is surrounded by a heavy shield," Morgan said. "Is there any way the base's defenses can cut through it?"

"Negative," Kelly replied. "The only way would be a combined blast between us and Voltron. And honestly, I'm not even sure that'll work. They can't fire on us with the shield up though."

"That's at least something," Aidan snarked.

* * *

"Ma'am," the officer said, "the Voltron Force has eliminated half our fleet, and their base had opened fire on us."

"Are the ionic shields holding?" Lieutenant Centi asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Then begin calculating a course to retreat," she said. "We have provided enough of a distraction. And if I'm correct, my little invention should be taking out one of their mechas as we speak. With any luck, we may even eliminate Voltron from the equation altogether."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a salute. He turned and began giving orders to the bridge crew. Centi sat down in the command chair.

"Commander Twyla will be most pleased once my robots have utterly destroyed Voltron," she said. "And we'll be one step closer to dominating Terra, and the entire Middle Universe."

* * *

"We gotta get outta here," Taye said. "If that thing is a robeast of some sort, it's going to out gun us."

"I'm more impressed at our own power levels," Hotaru commented. "Did you notice? The regeneration rate skyrocketed. I don't fully understand it….unless it has to do with Voltron's connection to the elements…"

"Less talk, more escape," Taye replied, pulling a lever. Gamma leaped into the air and took off, crashing through the ceiling and tunneling back towards the surface.

"It's following us," she said.

"Of course it's following us," Taye replied.

"I'm trying to gather readings from it," she said. "Once we find a weakness, we should be able to stop it, provided we can combine with the others."

"How close to the surface are we?" Taye asked.

"Not far," she replied. "Once we break through, come about. I have an idea to stall it." Gamma burst through the surface moments later. Taye pulled the controls, and Gamma spun around to face the hole. Hotaru pulled the weapons console. Gamma held out its hand, and a bow appeared in it. Gamma fired several arrows at the hole, collapsing it.

"That's not gonna hold it forever," Taye said. They turned to find Alpha getting up, and Beta Taking out some more of the ships. "What the hell is that?" They both looked at the view screen to see Gori-Robo swatting at the drill bots.

"He didn't," Hotaru said, putting a hand on her forehead and shaking it.

"Taye, are you and Mizuki alright?" Aidan asked.

"We're fine," Taye replied, "but we have something big coming our way."

"Kelly said we might be able to break the shields of the command ship with a soluid blast from Voltron and the base,' Aidan said. "You ready to form up?"

"Rah, frickin' rah," he replied.

"Why do you guys say that?" Hotaru asked. Taye went to open his mouth to say something, but no words seemed to form. Gamma took off into the air with the others.

"All units, form Voltron!" Aidan shouted. The energy field took hold as the gladiators broke apart for configuration. "Denjin Dimension! Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched back with power as the energy field exploded.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. Voltron maneuvered into position.

"We're ready when you are, Kelly," Aidan said. Kelly stepped forward and leaned on the control desk. The officer next to her awaited her command.

"Open fire," she said. "Blast it with everything we've got!" The base opened fire.

"Electro Thermoblasters!" Aidan shouted. Voltron let loose with a blast of energy from its chest and fists. The combined blast hit the shields.

"It's not enough," Taye said.

"The shield is ionic," Morgan said, struggling against the feedback. "If it's generating a negatronic field…"

"Adjusting the blast frequency to bombard it with positronic energy will neutralize it!" Hotaru said. "I'm making the changes now." The color of the beam changed moments later, and an explosive force hit them both. Once the smoke cleared, Voltron looked on at the command ship.

"Ma'am," the officer said. "They've knocked out our shields!"

"Get us out of here," she said. "My little project will deal with Voltron." The command ship began to maneuver away from the battle.

"We have it on the run!" Aidan said. "We can stop them for good!"

"Aidan," Taye said, "remember that something big I spoke to you about earlier?" Voltron turned as a gigantic robot burst from the ground, covered in grills, with its hands made of hundreds of drill bits. It let out an agonizing screech as it prepared its assault.

 _To be continued…._


	14. Episode 213

_**KathDMD -** Sometimes it's best to keep it simple. There are some huge action scenes, and bombs dropped, but some of the things you talked to me about are a bit more subtlely worked into the story. I hope you enjoy, but better have a bottle of Ciroc nearby in case the end of this chapter gets you..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** \- I am thrilled I got the jump on this episode. Been working alot the past few weeks after being sick, but I needed to power through these last few episodes to finish the mid-season finales, the first ending of which willl air a week after this one!_

My muse is gone.

 ** _Theme Music -_** _None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer -** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

 **Episode 213 : "Final Warning – Part IV"**

"Bloody thing is huge, and covered in drills!" David shouted.

"We still have Voltron," Aidan replied confidently, grasping the controls. "Keep your distance. We need to use ranged attacks until we know where to strike it."

"Trying to run calculations now," Morgan said. "The beast is combination of smaller ships." The robeast ran at them, and Voltron leaped into the air, backflipping away from it.

"It knows it has the advantage if it can close the gap," Taye said.

"Pull your weapons console," Hotaru said. "Shortly before Sergeant Kaga took her leave, I manage to retrofit Gamma using some schematics Dr. Moran left behind." Tay did just as she said. He looked down at the console as he activated the controls.

"Form Solar Combat Spears!" he shouted. Voltron reached to his hips, which ejected two short spears. Voltron leaped backwards again, avoiding the robeast, and skillfully threw the spears at it. One was deflected with the swing of its arm, while the other lodged itself in its elbow as it was turning back.

"The joints might be weak," Hotaru said. Then the speak snapped as it bent its arm back into place. "Or not."

"fire Stingray Missiles!" Aidan shouted. Missiles fired from Voltron's chest at the robeast, but the drills easily and safely detonated them.

"Not a scratch," David said.

"I'm up for suggestions," Aidan said, pulling the controls and forcing Voltron to leap into the air again, strafing to the right.

"Any of you notice that?" Morgan asked.

"Notice what?" David asked.

"The robeast," she replied. "It keeps charging at us to try and close the gap."

"We know that already," Aidan said. "Come on, Feld, tell me something I don't know!"

"He's not jumping," she replied. "He's not leaping, and when he runs, he's not lifting his legs far, almost gliding along the ground."

"You saying this thing can't fly?" Aidan asked.

"I'm saying it also had an Achilles Heel," she replied. "Literally."

"Then let's see if we can get it off its feet and in the air," Aidan said. As they prepared to put their plan into action, Gori-Robo ran at the beast.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Luxina asked.

"I am a professionally trained giant robot pilot!" Goro replied. No sooned did the words leave his lips than the robeast turned around and drilled into the giant gorilla mecha, then firing a point blank blast that sent it flying into the distance and crashing, breaking apart into pieces. When the smoke cleared, Tetsuya and Luxina sat there, still strapped into their seats, which were now outside the cockpit and on the ground. Goro sat for a moment, still holding the detatched control sticks, then fell over sideways, passing out.

"Professional," Tetsya said, skaing his head.

"Now's our chance!" Aidan shouted.

"Form Chain Whip!" Morgan shouted. Voltron rached behind him and pulled a chain whip charged with energy. It glowed blue and he swung iot at the robeast, latching around its waist.

"Take it into the air!" Aidan shouted. "Ignite jets!" Voltron took off into the air, dragging the robeast up with them.

"Systems are straining," Morgan said. Voltron pulled hard, sending the robeast flying higher into the air.

"Sky Dimension!" Aidan shouted. Voltron reconfigured, Beta forming the head. "Take us right at him, full speed!"

"You heard him, Love," David said. Morgan grabbed the controls, then slammed them forward with all her might. Voltron took off at the beast at breakneck speeds.

"Get ready…" Aidan said. "Denmjim Dimenasion!" Voltron broke apart to reconfigure. "Form Blazing Sword!" As Voltron recombined, the sword formed in its hand as it collided with the robeast's foot, slicing upwards through tis leg and torso, then carving it in half before firing retro rockets and coming to a stop. Voltron hovered as the robeast fell into pieces and exploded.

"That's the ned of that monster," David said. "But where's the command ship?"

"Commander Twyla and her troops probably turned tail and ran to lick their wounds.," Aidan said, cracking his knuckled. "Good riddance."

"We need to get down there to see if the others are alright," Hotaru said. Voltron took off in the direction of the demolished Gori-Robo.

* * *

Aidan walked into the holding bay, Lisa with him carrying little AJ. He caught sight of Hotaru working the machinery, replacing damaged plates on Gamma. As they approached, she turned to see them, and took a step back.

"Commander Dalloway," she said. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"I almost didn't recognize him either when he stepped out from his shower," Lisa said. "And you're unclogging that sink, you know." He innocently put a hand behind his head, feeling the stubble that now replaced the blonde locks it used to cover.

"I almost didn't recognize myself," he snickered. "But after all we've been through….thought maybe it was time for a change."

"It's a good change," Hotaru said.

"How is Gamma?" Lisa asked. AJ let out a few coos, but became fussy enough that she pulled a bottle from the bag on her shoulder and skillfully brought it to the baby's lips.

"In one piece," Hotaru said. "I've been looking over more of Dr. Moran's notes. He and my father put a lot of work into Voltron. We still don't know everything, but I'm starting to finally tap into it. If only…."

"Voltron Force, please come to the control room immediately!" Kelly's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. Aidan looked at Lisa, and he and Hotaru took off towards the control room. Lisa carefully followed.

* * *

Aidan and Hotaru ran into the room to find Taye, David and Morgan already present, a worried look on Kelly's face.

"What's wrong?' Aidan asked. "Is there another attack? Gamma is still in the reapir bay…"

"I finally got through to Galaxy Garrison," Kelly said. A somber look was on her face, like nothing Aidan had ever seen before. Lisa walked into the room with AJ.

"What's wrong, Kelly?" Lisa asked. Kelly looked up at the team and let out a sigh.

"Something has happened to the Space Marshall…"


	15. Episode 214

_**KathDMD :** I don't know what's worse…the fact that you brought up a Dr Quinn Medicine Woman reference, or that I actually GOT the reference. (Now having to scrub that image from my mind) And you already know by now what happened to the Space Marshall. In fact, it's high time I get back to all that…_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Got this one ready ahead of time. When you're on a roll, you gotta keep rollin', right? This episode is mild, and not action-heavy. More of a transition, preparing for the next story arc. Hope everyone enjoys it!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 214 : "Catastrophe"**

"What do you mean something happened to the Space Marshall?" Aidan asked, his demeanor dropping to serious.

"The Drules had been jamming communications between Earth and the rest of the galaxy," Kelly said. "Admiral Fabrere just relayed the news of a tremendous Drule battle that occurred. The Garrison forces were able to repel them, but not before someone or something was able to make its way into the tower and…and…."

"And what?" Aidan asked. "Spit it out, Asimov!" Tears formed in Kelly's eyes.

"She's dead, Aidan," she said, breaking down in front of them. Lisa placed a hand over her mouth, trying to keep her composure as AJ had been nodding off in her arms. The others looked on in shock and sadness upon hearing the news. Aidan broke free of the shock, and a look of anger appeared on his face.

"Do they know who did it?" he asked.

"Fabrere was able to catch footage from the cameras," Kelly said. "It was Wade. I don't know how…but he managed to kill Lenora, and make off with Commander Stormclaw." Aidan's teeth clenched.

"How long before Gamma is repaired?" he asked slowly.

"The damage from this last battle was extensive," Hotartu said. "We didn't finish repairs from last time. I can't give you a definite on when she'll be able to launch again."

"Do what you can to speed up the process," Aidan said. "As soon as the repairs are made, we are launching."

"You can't take on the Drules alone," Kelly said. "We have our own mission here, Aidan. I'm just as pissed off as you are, believe me. I want nothing more than to find Wade myself and tear him apart. But she wouldn't want us to risk Voltron over vengeance." Aidan began to walk away, but turned for a moment and pointed at her.

"Better arrest me now, Admiral," he said angrily, "because I'm doing it with or without your approval. And I don't care if I gotta go through ten kingdoms and seven hells to do it." He walked out of the room. David let out a sigh.

"I want to think I'm a bit more rational, Kelly," he said, "but I'm kinda with Aidan on this one. Wade's made it personal. While I agree we need to bloody think before we act, we DO need to act."

"You're right," Kelly said. "I don't want to leave Terra without a defense though." She turned to Hotaru. "Professor, can you have your team coordinate with my men to make the necessary upgrades to the base before we depart? That is, if it doesn't hinder your repairs on Gamma."

"I'll do my best," Hotaru replied.

"We'll help with repairs on Gamma," Tetsuya said, motioning to Luxina to follow him. "We'll be more than happy to manage defenses if and when you leave." Kelly nodded. Lisa turned to follow her husband out of the control room.

* * *

Lieutenant Centi walked into the Grand Chamber, the office of Commander Twyla. As she approached the center of the room, facing her desk, she dropped to one knee and bowed in homage.

"Commander," she said, "our reports indicate that one of the voltron mechs have been badly damaged. I also received word from High Command that a striking blow has been dealt to the enemy garrison. A major victory against the Alliance!" Twyla took a deep breath.

"Lord Kanjii is a fool to underestimate the Voltron Force," she said. "The sheer fact that the homeworld has decided to stop supplying us with robeasts and equipment due to their efforts in other regions of the galaxy has me furious. Our base may be complete, but without the supplies we need to continue manufacturing operations, we have no chance against the firepower of Voltron, even with them in a weakened state. We should be pummeling them with repeated attacks while they are at their weakest, and yet we are forced to sit and wait for the council to make a decision on whether we even deserve to be out here!" She slammed her fist on the desk.

"If I may be so bold, Commander," Centi said, "I would make a suggestion."

"Pray it doesn't end in failure," Twyla said, "as I am not in any mood for it."

"We have lost many ships and robeasts on Terra fighting the Alliance forces," Centi said. "While I know those losses are not necessary something to celebrate, perhaps we should not count them as total losses."

"Get to the point, Lieutenant," Twyla snapped.

"I merely suggest we form a scavenging operation," she replied. "If we allow the Allaince to become lax enough that they send reinforcements against our brethren in another region of the galaxy, it might be a perfect time to harness the resources that are right in front of us undetected. Examine our mistakes and make improvements. Use scrap to rebuild our armies. All of that alloyed metal and unused lazon sitting there, waiting to be taken. Why leave it for some Alliance clean up crew?" Twyla dwelled on it for a moment.

"This may be a viable solution to our problem," she said. "Get a team together and plan a recovery operation from our latest attack. I admit, your little robots managed to put a dent in Voltron, if not defeat it. If we can't improve on the design, perhaps we can melt it down and manufacture fighters with it."

"I shall begin at once," Centi said, bowing her head once more, then rose and walked out of the room.

* * *

Lisa walked into their quarters, carefully putting AJ into the crib. She walked into the next room to see Aidan packing.

"It may take a while before we can leave, you know," she said.

"I want you to stay here with AJ," Aidan said. "This could get dangerous, and I don't want you involved."

"This is personal for all of us, Aidan," she said.

"You don't understand, Lis," he said. "I have to see it. I gotta see it with my own eyes. I can't shake the fact that Lenora Stensson is dead. I want to hear it from the Vice Marshall's damn mouth."

"Clear your head, Dalloway," Lisa said. "First off, we make these decisions together. I'm not going to let you go alone. I'm leaving AJ here with Tetsuya and Professor Mizuki. I don't like being away from him long, but like you said, this is going to be dangerous. And this IS what we signed on for."

"You are not officially back on duty," Aidan said. "The doctor hasn't cleared you to pilot Gamma."

"Taye will be able to handle it just fine," Lisa said. "You want to know what happened? We're going to find out together." After a moment of silence, he let out a sigh.

"Fine," he said. "I'm sorry…you know how close we were…."

"I know," she said. "and we're going to find out what happened."

* * *

Hotaru walked into the repair bay. Her team was welding plating onto Gamma while others were pulling cables and conduit. Tetsuya was keying things into a terminal, Luxina close by.

"The Admiral is going to want an update on the repairs," Hotaru said.

"The external repairs are going fine," he said. "It's the internal damage that has me a bit stumped."

"How so?" she asked.

"Tetsuya has discovered a strange energy source independent of the main generating unit," Luxina said. "If I may…" She took a datapad and began keying things into it. A holographic projection of the gladiator appeared in front of them, rotating three hundred sixty degrees. "When I worked under Commander Twyla, and we constructed replicas of your Voltron Gladiators, our schematics were based on Alpha, but were incomplete. This strange energy source appears to be the reason the generators require elemental energy to charge. Is there anything in your original schematics to explain this?"

"No," Hotaru replied. "Dr. Moran was very secretive when working with my father to repurpose our robots. I may have built it, but I don't think I have ever seen this before. Could this be the secret of Voltron?"

"All I know is that the barrier surrounding it was pierced by that robeast," Tetsuya said. "If we don't find a way to repair it and protect it, it could be a vulnerability the Derinja could exploit." They watched as the hologram faded.

"Let me know when the major repairs have been completed," Hotaru said. "I'm going to try reaching out to Galaxy Garrison again to see if I can find out more information…and check with my father to see if he knows any more about this 'energy source'." She walked out of the repair bay, and Tetsuya and Luxina looked up at the giant robot, as deep inside of it, the nexus, the heart of the gladiator, pulsed in time with the universe.


	16. Episode 215

_**KathDMD :** I know you are looking forward to this, and I am glad I'm making great progress with the stories this month. This episode is like the last, a little slow paced, but it is leading into the main arc. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Hopting things speed up now, since I seem to be on a roll. Enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 215 : "The Search For Home"**

"I brought you the schematics you asked for," Luxina said, handing Tetsuya the datapad she had been carrying. "It looks like the repairs you were making are going well."

"Thanks to you," he replied, looking over the schematics. "I knew Derinjas had increased strength, but you had those panels welded on in a matter of minutes. I don't think the team could be getting off the ground so fast if it wasn't for your help." She looked at him for a moment, then turned, head bowed.

"I appreciate your compliments," she replied. "I just never saw myself being useful in this manner. Commander Twyla never thought highly of my skills. But then again, I wasn't very fond of her."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Failures were always blamed on me, even if she came up with the plans," she continued. "Usually the plans would be hers. But that was another time. Not only had I been seeking vengeance for my father's death, but for my home world as well." She closed her eyes and let out a defeated laugh. "She tried to make me believe that there were still more of us out there….my people. Claimed there was a colony on one of the outer planets in the system surviving after Gran Deram was destroyed."

"Are you sure there's no truth to what she said?" he asked. "Maybe some of what she said is true. Maybe there is a colony."

"Much of what she says is nothing but lies and deceit," she replied. "It's more likely she was merely trying to sate me, convincing me to continue to take her blind orders."

"But what if it's true?" he asked. "We should at least give it a shot, right?"

"What could we do?" she asked.

"We could run a scan from here," he suggested. "At the very least, if we find something, perhaps we could persuade Admiral Benton to check into it."

"That would seem fair," she said. She placed the access panel onto the opening, and sealed it shut. She turned back towards Tetsuya. "I want to believe so much that I'm not one of the last….that there is hope." They both walked out of the repair bay on their way to the Control Room.

* * *

The team entered the control room, Kelly standing by with Hotaru. Kelly glanced over at Lisa, dressed in her uniform for the first time since the baby was born. She nodded. The team came to attention and saluted her.

"I'm pleased to report that mandatory repairs to the gladiators have been completed, and they are ready for launch," she said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aidan asked, ready to bolt for the door.

"First off," she replied, "I want to ensure that the defense systems here on the base are in full operation before we leave."

"All testing has been completed, and defense systems are fully operational," Hotaru said. "I took the liberty of testing the systems myself. Also, we ran a preliminary scan of the moon, and aside from several scout ships picking up debris from some of the crash sites we have not recovered, there has been no sign of any Drule operations in progress. Rest assured though, if we run into any issues, we will notify you immediately, Admiral."

"Our number is on the fridge," Taye whispered, elbowing David.

"Wait a tick," Aidan asked, "you're coming with us?"

"Of course," Kelly replied. "I'm just as worried, and would like to meet with the Vice Marshall in person to discuss everything. And besides, someone's gotta keep you from doing something's no stupid." Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Well, you heard the Admiral," David said, "the ships are ready, so let's get going!" He and Morgan bolted for the launch bay doors. The others followed suit.

"I'm riding with Dalloway," Kelly shouted as they left. Moments later, the ships docked into the backs of e Gladiators. The pods were moved into position, chairs locking into place. Aidan gripped the controls, as did the others, and their Voltcoms activated.

"All units, launch!" Kelly ordered. E gladiators boosted int the air, meeting momentarily before entering each individual chute. Alpha emerged from a metal door in the ground. The mountain opened, and Beta flew into the air. Game shortly after came blasting out of the nearby lake. The units flew int formation.

"Ready to form Voltron!" Aidan shouted. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they all shouted.

"Rah frickin' rah," Morgan added. The gladiators broke apart and began to reassemble.

"Space Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched back with power as the energy field dissipated. Aidan pulled hard on the controls, and the rockets fired, sending Voltron hurtling out of the atmosphere and shooting off into space. Tetsuya and Luxina watched them fade out of sight. She turned to him.

"Any results from the scan?" she asked.

"We'll know soon," he said. Hotaru turned to them.

"If there are any colonies in the system," she said, "we'll find it."

* * *

The council convened on Carnus, gathered around the table grumbling to one another.

"Lord Kanjii summoned us to this meeting," Throk said, "but I have yet to see him."

"He will be here," King Bhorn of the First replied. "I don't know what his agenda is, but he is not one do do something without reason, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I'm not at all fond of leaving that idiot Binak in charge of the Yolon expedition," Queen Merla replied. "But ever since my husband disappeared, leaving the council to govern in our absence, I have been growing….concerned."

"We're all concerned," said King Dharlok of the Tenth. "The Fourth Kingdom has been scrambling for a leader since General Soltron was turned into a robeast. It's as if the Ninth has had its way with the entire Supremacy since he took over!"

"It's been going on a lot longer than that," King Grae of the Sixth replied. "We've tried to ignore the exchanges with the Galaxy Alliance, but Kanjii has compelled us to enter this war. I'm no fan of the Alliance, but I can't help but wonder which one of us will be next to be turned into a robeast!" Several of them lowered their heads, frightened by the thought.

"He has the witch bending his ear," Merla said. "He's a powerful man, but I have yet to determine who is pulling who's strings. He is able to block my every attempt at reading him."

"The compulsion keeps anyone from…" Throk started to say.

"Speaking out?" Kanjii's voice boomed through the room as he entered the huge double doors. "Your squabbling means nothing to me, Viceroy. If it bothered me so much, your head would not still be attached to your shoulders." He walked to the head of the table as the others rose from their seats. He leaned on the table as he started them down. "I felt a shift in the balance I had placed on the Empire. I've called this meeting to begin the next phase of my plans, and to accelerate operations in the all sectors." He pulled his sword from its sheath. "Voltron is proving to be a more formidable enemy than I had first anticipated. He has laid to waste my plans thus far, and on a lesser scale, made a mockery of the fools in charge or our expeditionary forces!" Merla frowned. She could feel his anger, but his thoughts remained behind a wall, hidden from her with an ease she has never seen.

"My lord," King Bhorn said, "the troops from our kingdoms are yet unfamiliar with the tactics used by the Galaxy alliance. Up to now, we have had no direct confrontation with them."

"Because the remaining kingdoms are running scared!" Kanji shouted, his sword catching fire as his anger flared. He stabbed it through the table. "That idiot Commander Twyla has allowed the Voltron Force from the Middle Universe to come to the aid of Earth. Their leader was taken out by the Ninth, and all the rest of you can do is line your own coffers with excuses! This ends here! I want the troops from the First to be launched. All ships, all fleets, all soldiers and robot forces. I want them to swarm the enemy planets like locusts. Forces will be taken from the Second and the Seventh to supplement forces in the Yolon Sector. Rob east manufacturing facilities will increase production, and mark my words, Queen Merla, you will prevent the Alliance forces from returning to Earth as if your life depends on it." He turned around, and Haggar took a step back. "The rest of you will return to your home worlds and brace for war. Train your troops, because if the First fails, then they will need to step in to take their place. We will defeat the enemy or die trying!" His eyes glowed, and the remaining council members bowed over the table in pain. Then they stood tall and faced him.

"Vrepit Sa!" They shouted. He waved to Hagar, and she followed him out of the double doors. She scurried to keep up with his brisk walk.

"You better hope that your gods have mercy on you, lamia," he said. "You cannot hide your thoughts from me, and if the Coven is as powerful as you believe it to be, you better hope they can kill me faster than I can kill you." She stopped in her tracks as he continued walking, unflinching.


	17. Episode 216

_**KathDMD :** It looks like you are going to get what you asked for in this episode. The beginnings of a conversation between Jon Hawkins and Aidan Dalloway. I believe I already sent you a quote from the dialogue from Hawkins. The conversation is chilling._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Actually polishing this one off a week early. Hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 216 : "Gladiator's Return"**

"Anything yet?' Luxina asked impatiently.

"We've been scanning the sectors within viable range of the former location of Gran Deram as well as within our own system," Hotaru said. "I'm sorry, it's a slow process."

"We'll find it," Tetsuya said.

"I just wish we has some sign," Luxina said. "Some clue that they're out there somewhere. I guess I just have my hopes up so high that those working for Commander Twyla aren't the only Derinja left in the universe."

"Don't give up hope," Tetsuya said.

"I'm not," she replied. "It's just that for the longest time, I thought Gran Deram was it. It didn't occur to me that it was even possible that my people escaped the planet's destruction. It's a lot to take in."

"Once we find it, you will be even more surprised," Tetsuya said. "I know we will." Hotaru took a look again at the scanner, and her eyes widened.

"Speaking of," she said. "The probes we launched are picking up traces of life on T-5. It is possible that the Derinja could have terraformed the planet to the point that it supported life. Perhaps set up a colony before Gran Deram was destroyed?"

"Are we able to go there?" Luxina asked.

"I'm going to run some more tests from the probe first," she replied. "Once the team returns with Voltron, perhaps we can get an even closer look." Tetsuya looked on as Luxina's eyes lit up with excitement and hope. He was happy for her…and glad to have made her feel that way.

* * *

"We'll be approaching Earth in approximately five minutes," Morgan relayed to the team.

"How do you guys survive in here on these long trips?" Kelly asked. "I'm getting cramped up from sitting here."

"The cockpits are small," Aidan replied, "but you should be able to get up and move around. But since we're so close already, not much of a point." Kelly huffed.

"Could have told me that sooner, Dalloway," she replied angrily. She looked around the cockpit. "Maybe I should have a word with the garrison about that."

"I still can't believe she's gone," David said. "It's surreal."

"You and me both," Taye said. "Aside from McClain, she was the only one to come close to out-shooting you."

"The only thing I want to think about shooting is Wade," Aidan said.

"Once we're down, we'll talk to Vice Marshall Hawkins and find out exactly what happened," Lisa said. "I can only imagine what is going through his mind right now through all of this."

* * *

"I want a full report on my desk by 0800," Hawkins said I to the com. "I want the entire detail working on this project. I am meeting with the interim council this afternoon to work out the details." He ended the com just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened, and Admiral Lysette Fabrere stepped in. "Admiral, I take it the launch was successful?"

"Everything is going according to planned," she replied. "At least, I hope so. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I don't exactly have a lot of room to argue, Admiral," he replied. "I have my orders, and you have yours."

"Of course, sir," she replied. "Were you in contact with Sergeant Holgersson?"

"Yes," he replied. "He and his wife are on their way as we speak. Planet Pollux has pledged their support to the operation. I wish it weren't under these circumstances."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" She asked.

"Granted," he replied.

"Thank God for that," she replied, relaxing. "Considering the circumstances, do you think it was wise to bring your wife's former fling into this?"

"He's one of the Alliance's top Navigators," Hawkins replied. "And he's the one man that cares as much about Len as I do."

"Fair enough," Lysette replied, walking behind Jon and opening the cabinet behind him, grabbing one of the many full bottles of Ciroc and a shot glass that was conveniently nearby. "What about Dalloway? How are you planning on handling him?"

"I think I'll leave that to Admiral Benton," he replied.

"Are you planning on debriefing her….completely?" She asked, a smirk across her face. She opened the bottle, but instead of pouring it into the shot glass, she began drinking directly from the bottle. Hawkins shot her a look, and cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to share every detail, if that's what you mean," he replied. "And if I were you, I'd try not to drink too much. I need you focused."

"I'm worried," she replied. "I always drink when I'm worried."

"If what my wife used to say is correct, you drink no matter what mood you're in," he snarked.

"Touché," she replied, placing the cap back on the now nearly empty bottle. "I will get my men ready to provide you a security detail. We should head down to the launch pad to greet Admiral Benton and her crew when they arrive."

"I also hope the Admiral is receptive to the little surprise I have for her," he said.

"Surprise?" Lysette asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"Even I have to keep secrets, Admiral," he replied. "You'll find out soon enough. Gather your men and meet me on the ground floor within the hour." She gave him a loose salute.

"Yes, sir," she replied, turned and left the room.

"Top security official," he said, "and the reason my wife's cabinet is constantly emptied."

* * *

Voltron entered the atmosphere, then in a flash of light, broke up into the individual Gladiators. Each headed for the garrison launch pad and carefully touched down. Vice Marshall Hawkins, accompanied by Admiral Fabrere and her security detail, approached as the engines powered down, and the hatches at the base of the mighty robots opened.

"Remind me to book a shuttle next time," Kelly groaned.

"You wanted to travel with us," Aidan snapped. "You knew what you were getting into." He turned his head and made eye contact with the Vice Marshall. Jon had noticed, and nodded his head. The team approached them, Kelly forcing herself in front of Aidan as they met.

"Vice Marshall," she said, "we came as soon as we received the news. We have so many questions of course, the least of which is about the attack, and what exactly happened."

"Do you want me to relay the story, Vice Marshall?" Lysette asked. Aidan noticed the Admiral smelled of Vodka, but took it as coping over the loss of Lenora.

"No, Admiral," he replied. "We have to remain strong in times of adversity. Lenora would want it that way. Come, follow me to Central Command. I'll explain on the way." The team followed him, and Admiral Fabrere took up the rear with her security detail. Taye leaned in to David as they walked.

"Do we really need a security escort?" Taye asked.

"It's all protocol," David whispered back. "Let's just hear what the vice Marshall has to say, and pay no mind to the rear."

"As you know, the Drules staged an aerial assault on Earth," Hawkins said. "Between the robot fighters, a giant robeast, and a creation we still cannot describe, our forces had their hands full. Luckily, Lieutenant Grend and his team were able to stop them. However, the Drules were able to launch ground troops as well. Our men met them on the battlefield, but a small detail made it past the defenses. That's when commander Stormclaw led his men after the detail in the hopes of preventing them from entering the compound."

"Was Wade among them?" Aidan asked angrily.

"The Commander followed them into he compound and was able to hold them off, but one man escaped," he continued. "He chased him down the corridor, and thought he had him trapped, but he was able to somehow activate the security lift. Commander Stormclaw managed to take the emergency lift and meet the assailant at the top, but not before he was able to break into the Space Marshall's office."

"What happened?" Aidan asked again, slowly and angrily.

"Security footage shows Wade confronting the Space Marshall before…" he said, choking up for a moment. "….before firing his weapon point blank at her, then tossing her lifelessly through the office window. When Stormclaw got there, he was too late. Wade was able to subdue him, and managed to escape before Admiral Fabrere and her detail could get there."

"So not only is Len dead," Kelly said, sadly, "but Commander Stormclaw was kidnapped by that….monster?"

"Yes," he replied, matter of factly. "And I've been recruiting help from all of the planets in the Alliance to track down Wade so we can find the Commander and bring Wade to justice once and for all."

"Where is she?" Aidan butted in. Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want to see her body."

"She fell from the top of the tower, Dalloway," Hawkins said, lowering his head. "There's….there's not much left." Kelly instinctively hugged the Vice Marshall, trying to console him.

"Wade has gone too far," David said. Taye nodded in agreement.

"I think we all agree," Lisa said, "you have our full support." Kelly backed up, looking the Vice Marshall in the eyes.

"If you have a plan, sir," Kelly said, "you can count us in."

"Once we get to Central Command," he replied, "I'll explain everything to you."


	18. Episode 217

_**KathDMD :** You are going to see even more hints dropped in this episode, and I hope that fans of Voltron legacy will tune in to this, as they might miss some context if they don't. We already discussed Morgan...hopefully this gives you an idea of what is owing on in her head. And I think you'll be surprised who's at the helm of Kelly's new toy...hehe._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Apologies for the delay. This week has been hectic. I'm hoping to get caught up, but we'll see. Enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 217 : "The Important Venture"**

"I wish there was a way to convince the Vice Marshall we are not a threat," Malva said with a sigh. "With the ring, you know I can stave off the infection, and I can control what Haggar sees through my eyes."

"They might not want to take that risk," Kerza said. "I wish I could have spoken to Dariana before she left, but it's probably for the best. You've seen her powers first hand. If anyone can help us stop Haggar, it's her."

"I just wish there was a way we could help," she said. "I know you said you need to move on from the life you left behind, but I know she still means a great deal to you. I can sense it."

"You know that is never going to change," Kerza said. "But…as I said, things are different here. And right now, this universe, the here and now, needs me. YOU need me." Malva smiled. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching their cell, and the forcefield was lowered. The two stood and faced the door, not knowing what to expect. In walked Admiral Fabrere, accompanied by a mildly attractive Drule woman.

"Kerza," Lysette said, "I have orders to escort you and your companion to Central Command."

"I don't understand," Kerza said. "Are we being released?"

"I have my orders," she replied, brushing back her blonde hair, pushing it away from her eye. "This is Drule's Chief of Security, and head of Psychological research, Dorma."

"Hello, Kerza," she said, making eye contact with the young Drule man instantly.

"Do I know you?' he asked. Malva gave a confused look as well.

"You might not remember," she replied. "But I remember you. I briefly treated you while you were at one of our facilities on Drule." She looked over at Malva, and though malva's look was one of confusion and defensiveness, Dorma simply made eye contact and smiled back. "And by the looks of things, you seem to have found exactly what you were looking for back then." Kerza was taken aback, not completely sure what she meant, though a part of him felt a certain familiarity. She turned back to Lysette. "If you don't mind, Admiral, we should be making our way to Command Central. We are going to need all the help we can get if the plan is to be successful." Lysette handed Kerza a folded piece of paper.

"You heard the nice lady," Lysette chuckled. "Let's get a move on." As they exited, Kerza and Malva followed them. Kerza opened the paper while they walked and looked at it….an Order of Release signed by….Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins.

* * *

"Voltron Force," Vice Marshal Hawkins said, "welcome to Central Command."

"I knew this facility had been under construction for a while now," Kelly said, "but this is my first time seeing the finished product."

"While the tour is impressive," Aidan said, "I'd like to get to the part where we bring back Wade…in as many pieces as possible."

"I know Dalloway's being a bit….well, Dalloway," David said, "but as nice as the tour is, I think we have more impressing matters, don't you thing, sir?"

"That's one of the reason's we are here," Jon said, walking over to one of the panels and pressing a button. The shielding behind a bay window opened, giving them a view of a large shipyard. It took Kelly a moment to realize what she was looking at.

"Wait a tick," she said, "is that what I think it is?"

"What is it, Kelly?" Taye asked, looking on. They all saw a gigantic ship stationed nearby, sleek, shiny and new.

"It's exactly what you think it is, Admiral Benton," Jon replied. Her eyes widened. She looked over at Taye and smirked.

"This is MY hoverbike, babe," she quipped.

"I want to present to you, the Stellar Ship Venture," Jon said. "Next to the Infinity and the Defender, she's one of the most powerful ships in the fleet. Fresh off the shipyard."

"This….is incredible," Aidan said, blanking out for a moment. Morgan was fascinated, but at the same time, she stayed back behind everyone, her mind racing.

"Wasn't this the last ship your uncle commissioned before he…" Kelly said. Jon nodded.

"And it's yours," he said. "The original designs had been modified by Lieutenant Commander Stoker prior to his Leave, so you will see that the main bays have been set up to accommodate, recharge, and launch the Voltron Gladiators."

"I don't know what to say…" Kelly said.

"Say you'll help me take down Wade," Jon said, a stern look on his face. "The time for negotiations are over. He's crossed a line…" he looked over at Aidan. "…and he needs to be stopped once and for all."

"You have my support, Vice Marshall," Aidan said. "I'm sure the team agrees."

"Then it is settled," Jon said. "We launch in a few hours. The Bogart and the Infinity are already on their way towards the last known sector we detected Wade's forces. I ave Admiral Fabrere bringing along some help as well. As soon as we and your ships have been boarded, we will launch immediately to join up with them." Morgan walked over to one of the side bay windows, looking closer at the ship. David saw her, and immediately sensed something wrong. He approached her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"This has to all be just a dream," she said. "A bad nightmare I'm going to wake up from soon."

"We're all taking Lenora's death hard…" David started to say.

"She's not dead, David!" she snapped. "She isn't. She can't be. Not in a million years." Her eyes began to tear up, and all at once she turned to David and fell into him, crying into his chest. He held her close, trying to comfort her.

"Whatever you say, love," he said to her softly. "Everything's going to be ok."

* * *

Tetsuya and Luxina entered the Control room. Hotaru turned to face them.

"Any news yet?" he asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"Until the others get back," she said, "we don't have the resources to begin any long range scans. I'm not saying there's nothing out there, only that we've done all we can. Leaving now would make Terra vulnerable to attack."

"Are the defenses holding?" Tetsuya asked.

"As far as I know," Hotaru said. "The Druleshave been pretty quiet these past few days. I find it odd that they hadn't detected the Voltron Force departing for Earth. I would think they would be smart enough to strike us at our most vulnerable. But the only activity we have seen were small robotic contingents, and all they were doing was picking up scrap waste from battle locations, messes that we would have wanted to clean up anyway."

"Maybe they're turning over a new leaf?" Tetsuya asked.

"No," Luxina interrupted. "They would not give up so easily. There must be a reason for their action, or inaction. Voltron dealt them a huge blow. And I know for a fact that High Command hasn't been supportive of the war efforts in this sector. Supplies are extremely short."

"Then maybe the reason they are scavenging through the trash is for…supplies?" Tetsuya asked.

"Materials," Hotaru said. "Aloof of what they have been picking up is scrap metal from the robeasts that were destroyed. Recycling the material to possibly make or repair ships?"

"It is very possible," Luxina said. "If they really have completed a base on Luna, then they would have the facilities and the manpower to use the materials to build or rebuild. It's just a matter of time."

"And we've inadvertently given them all the time in the world," Tetsuya said. "I hate to think we're just letting them build an entire army out of our own scrap metal."

"Can't be all that great," Hotaru commented. "Voltron pretty much wasted the robeasts it's coming from. Can't think the structural integrity of the material would improve under those conditions."

"Unless it were alloyed with Durite," Luxina said. "But…the only place it existed was in the depths of Gran Deram itself. But it's no more."

"It's remains float in space," Tetsuya said. "But would the Drules want to get that close to that much radiation?"

"Knowing Twyla," Luxina said, "she'd be more than willing to sacrifice a thousand troops to gain one ounce."

"I'll send a coded alert to Galaxy Garrison," Hotaru said, walking over to the control panel. "Hopefully the others can make a sooner return. We may need them."

* * *

Vice Marshall Hawkins led Kelly and the team through the door and onto the bridge of the Veture.

"And here is the bridge," Jon said, gesturing to the open area where officers scrambled around, readying the ship for it's maiden launch.

"Incredible," Kelly commented.

"What kind of firepower does this thing have?" David asked.

"She's comparable to the Defender," Jon said, "but we can't govern her full range until we're out on the battlefield."

"Whatever it takes to shut Wade down and push back the Drules," Aidan said.

"You said the Gladiators are docked aboard the ship," Lisa said. "How do we…um…launch?"

"That's the fun part," Jon said. "Believe me, when you get to the launch area, you'll know." One of the officers turned and headed towards them, clipboard in hand. It wasn't until he was close enough that they made eye contact. "And I believe you know Captain Gatehouse."

"Gatehouse?" David asked. "When the bloody hell did you make captain?"

"Since the Head of Security needed one of her men to step up," he laughed. "Though, this wasn't quite what I had in mind when she said that to me."

"Admiral Fabrere can be very persuasive," Jon commented. "Which reminds me, she should be arriving with our guests shortly, then we'll be ready for launch."

"Everything's been checked and double checked, sir," Jamie said. "And I received word from the Admiral a few minutes ago. She is already on board. Once you are ready, I'll have them begin the launch sequence." Jon smirked.

"Proceed, Mr. Gatehouse," he replied. Jamie turned to the bridge crew.

"Alright," he said aloud. "Ignite nuclear thrusters. Bring us about point three seven five."

"Point three seven five, starboard!" The navigator shouted. He helmsman keyed in the commands, and they all felt the motion of the ship as it lifted from the ground and slowly turned.

"Once clear, bring us to full thrust, and take us up and out," Jamie ordered with a grin.

"Ahead full!" The navigator shouted. "Maximum thrust! Heading three seven five by zero two five!" The helmsman complied, and the ship rose through the atmosphere, heading out into space.


	19. Episode 218

_**KathDMD :** Funny you mention Jamie and Kelly...inadvertently had them in a quick and innocent interaction this chapter. I know I told you about the Venture, but never mentioned its captain. Hopefully you'll enjoy more surprises as this story unfolds!_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** Apologies for the delay, as we had a family emergency. But enjoy!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 218 : "Prelude to a Storm"**

The team waited patiently in the lounge, staring out the observation window. Aidan let out a sigh.

"Wade's out there," he said. "One way or another, we're going to take him down."

"We need to be careful," Lisa said. "You've seen what that madman can do."

"We've all seen what he's done," Aidan said, clenching his fists. "That's good enough for me."

"We still need to keep our cool," David said. "We need to have a solid strategy when we come up against his forces." Morgan continued to stare out into the vastness of space, still in shock over what has been happening. On the surface, she began to speak.

"He's bound to have a plan," she said blankly. "He didn't take the Commander without a reason. He didn't need a bargaining chip to leave the planet. He has no other reason to take him as a hostage, so there has to be a reason. And we need to be prepared for that reason."

"Your analysis?" David asked, trying to keep her mind focused.

"He knows we're coming," she said. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, David. I just hope the Vice Marshall is ready for that."

"Are we ready?" Taye asked, looking over at Kelly. She looked back into his eyes with determination.

"Suit up and get to the launch bay," she said. "We're as ready as we'll ever be." Aidan looked over at her as well, and nodded. The five pilots left the lounge and headed for the launch area.

* * *

"I feel her getting closer," Malva said to Kerza as they stood together on the bridge of the Venture. "Do you feel it as well?"

"We knew she would be here," Kerza replied. "Do you sense Haggar?"

"She is silent," Malva said. "Her attention has been focused on something else. I wish I were able to tell you more."

"It's ok," he replied with a smile. "We are here and now. We will lend Dariana our support. We will lend Voltron our support. I will keep you safe, if you can help her in any way."

"I will try," Malva replied. He gently kissed her lips, and her heart lifted. The two had become inseparable since being joined by their fates. And now their fates were about to intertwine yet again. She looked at the captain sternly.

"Captain," she said, "please let us know when we are in range of the battle. I will need to be close if I am to be of any help to Voltron." Jamie looked at her curiously, unsure of what she meant.

"Follow those orders, Gatehouse," Kelly said, entering the bridge. "Those orders are directly from the Vice Marshall."

"Yes, Kel….I mean, Admiral," Jamie replied nervously. "Take us in. Get us as close as you can. Raise shields, and put us on yellow alert."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied.

"Time to see what this thing can do," he said.

* * *

The team walked into the launch area and saw three doors, marked clearly for each gladiator. They walked up to the doors, and they opened. Aidan stepped into one, David and Morgan into the second, and Taye and Lisa into the third. The doors slid closed, and the floor dropped out from under them.

"Woooo!" Aidan shouted as he slid down a tube into a hatch, dropping him into Alpha's cockpit. The ship skid forward, locking him into place.

"You think they could have warned us first?" Morgan griped. David placed his key, the gladiator powering up.

"When the Vice Marshall said we'd be in for a surprise, he wasn't kidding!" Taye shouted, placing his key.

"All ready to launch?" Aidan asked.

"Rah, frickin' rah," Morgan griped, still sore from the surprise drop.

"All units, launch!" Aidan shouted, pulling a lever. As the gladiators lifted off, the ceiling opened, allowing them to fly up and out of the ship and into space. Within moments they were flying away from the ship, heading down to the battle a short distance away.

* * *

"Assessment?" JC asked.

"Wade's tied him into the flacking systems," Tails said, franticly keying information into her control panels. "He's right, any damage we do is gonna feed back into him!"

"I knew that snartbag was up to something!" Roxy shouted.

"Is there anything we can do?" Seth asked. "Dariana?"

"It's mechanical," she replied. "I have no control over it. And I don't know how to stop it."

"Look out!" JC shouted, yanking the controls. They barely moved out of the way as the robeast launched another attack. They looked on helplessly as Commander Stormclaw's body was riddled with pain.

"We can't let it continue," JC said. "But how do we stop it? Wade must have control of this thing somewhere on Titan's surface."

"Finding that somewhere is the problem," Roxy shouted, Voltron swinging around and dodging another barrage of missiles.

"I can triangulate the position of his base," Tails said, "but we need to get closer. And I don't think that robeast is gonna let us do it."

"You guys need a little help?" Aidan said, the three gladiators swooping in.

"Commander Dalloway," JC said, "Commander Stormclaw is tied into that robeast! We can't hit it without hurting him."

"You guys have a plan?" Aidan asked.

"McGovern said she can pinpoint the base," JC said. "We might be able to shut down the robeast from the surface, but we need to get it off of us."

"Dalloway," Morgan said, "If we form Voltron, I might have a way to keep the robeast busy while Grend's team goes to the surface."

"Then let's do it," Aidan said. "All units, form Voltron!" The energy field took hold as the gladiators broke apart and reconfigured. "Denjin Dimension! Form Feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched back with power as the energy field dissipated, exploding in a blast of light.

"Let's take the Commander and his robeast for a little ride," Morgan said, pulling her console. Raybeam Whip!" Voltron reached back and pulled a long whip from nowhere. It lashed on to the robeast's hands as it lunged to attack them. Voltron pulled, and fired all rockets, pulling it away from the battle.

"I'm sending a message to the feet to halt their fire on the robeast," Lisa said.

"Good," Aidan said, pulling the controls hard. "Let's buy those guys some time."

* * *

"We just received word that the robeast contains the Commander," the officer said to Captain Stebbins. "The Gladiator Force is engaging while the Jet Force is heading down to the planet."

"Keep us posted," Stebbins said. "I want to know the moment it's safe to open fire." Kaleb's eyes narrowed.

"Captain," he said, "I'm taking a shuttle to the surface to assist them."

"With all due respect," Stebbins said, "it's too dangerous for anyone to launch right now. We should wait to hear back from the force."

"Vice Marshall Hawkins put me on this mission for a reason," Kaleb said sternly. "I am under his strict orders to accompany them. Are you disobeying a direct order, Captain?" He looked back at Kaleb, staring into his eyes, noticing something….odd.

"I'll have a shuttlecraft secured," he replied. Kaleb ran from the bridge. Within moments, the shuttle launched from the Bogart and headed for the surface of Titan, on an intercept course with Jet Voltron.

"It's time the score was settled….once and for all," Kaleb said to himself, wincing a bit as he held his side. "It's time Wade was shut down, for good."


	20. Episode 219

_**KathDMD :** Re-read the comments you made on the last episode, and can't remember the last time we had a "little chat". LOL. But yeah, this episode is going to clue you and other readers into what I have in store for Voltron legacy. I'm looking to wind down the seasons and hopefully not lose my momentum in me. Have alot going on, and trying not to let it get to me._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :** I know it's been a long time coming. Hoping we don't have to wait as long for the next!_

 _ **Theme Music :** None_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :** Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of Selena DeVargo._

* * *

 **Episode 219 : "Flight of the Gladiator"**

"Hold your fire," Captain Gatehouse ordered.

"Captain?" the officer asked.

"I said hold your fire," he replied.

"Gatehouse," Kelly asked, "why are we halting our attack?"

"Request from Commander Dalloway's team, ma'am," he replied. "It appears that Commander Stormclaw is trapped in that….thing." Kelly gasped.

"We can't risk hurting him," Kelly said. What are our options?"

"They told us to stand by," Jamie said. "Gladiator Voltron is leading the robeast away from the moon."

"What are they trying to do?" Kelly asked in a softer voice, as if contemplating it herself.

"Admiral," Malva interrupted. "The other Voltron Force has landed on the surface of the moon."

"It's possible they are trying to find out what's controlling the robeast in an attempt to stop it or free the Commander," Kerza added.

"I don't know if there is much I can do," Malva said, "but if you can get us in closer to that base, I can try."

"Can the ship cut through Wade's defenses?" Kelly asked.

"Let's find out," Jamie replied. "Divert power from aft shields to forward weapon arrays. I want all guns blazing at that fleet until no ship remains, understood?'

"Yes, Captain," the officer replied, entering in the commands into his console.

"FIRE!" Jamie ordered.

* * *

"Pull!" Dalloway ordered. Morgan yanked the controls, and Voltron swung, sending the robeast away from the moon and the fleet, separating them from it. The whip released.

"Did we get a scan of that thing?" Taye asked.

"I performed a quick scan as we dragged it away," Morgan replied. "Trying to analyze."

"It's coming about, Aidan," David shouted. "I can't shoot it or we'll hurt the Commander."

"Then we need to go on the defensive," Dalloway ordered, "at least until Feld can get a good look at it. Alright team, Guardian Dimension!" Voltron dodged the robeast attack, then glowing and tumbling into a backflip, broke apart and reconfigured, reverse stacking with Gamma forming the head. Lisa grasped the controls tightly after connecting her Voltcom.

"Preparing energy shield," she said.

"Here he comes again," David said.

"Brace yourselves!" Aidan ordered. The robeast slammed into them, and they were knocked backwards, but unharmed.

"The shield is working, Lisa," Morgan said. "We're holding together."

"Any more info on that thing?" Aidan asked.

"I need another minute or two," she replied. "Parsing the data."

"Could you please math a little faster, Feld!" Aidan ordered as the robeast slammed into them again."

"I'm not sure how long we can keep this up," Lisa said. "My voltcom's power is draining."

"Come on Voltron…." Aidan said to himself quietly.

* * *

The screen in the Control Room came to life as the image of Vice Marshall Hawkins appeared. The signal was weakening, as it scrambled and became snowy at times.

"Vice Marshall," Hotaru said. "This is Professor Hotaru Mizuki of Terra. We needed to get in contact with the Voltron Force."

"They are in combat," Jon said. "Have the Drules mounted an attack on Terra in their absence?"

"Not yet," she replied, "but the Derinja have been recovering scrap from previous battles from the surface. We've allowed them to do so as they have not been outright mounting attacks in the process, but the only use they could have from the material, according to our sources, is if they have a supply of Durite to alloy it with."

"And do they?" he asked.

"The supply normally would come from their home world," Hotaru replied. "The issue is that the homeworld is destroyed, but it is possible they are literally recovering chunk of the planet to recover Durite for just this purpose."

"What would that mean?" Jon asked.

"It means they could be using the leftover material to alloy with the Durite to create new and more powerful ships," she said. "We can't allow it to continue, as this would pose a threat to not only Terra, but other planets in the Galaxy Alliance."

"As soon as they are available," Jon replied, "I will have Admiral Benton and the others return to you in the Venture."

"The 'Venture'?" she asked.

"Admiral Benton's new toy," he replied. "Terra has been asking for increased defenses from the Alliance for quite some time. I hope this will be the beginning of fulfilling that request."

"Thank you, Vice Marshall," she replied. The transmission ended.

"Did I hear that correct?" Tetsuya asked. "Did he say the Alliance has provided the team with a ship?"

"Not just any ship, by the sound of it," Luxina added. "An Alliance battleship?"

"I won't know until they return," Hotaru said. "But maybe when they do, it will be what we need to not only investigate our findings about the Derinja's utilization of the scrap metal, but maybe even get a step closer to determining if the Derinja as a race really has survived."

* * *

The robeast slammed into Voltron one more time. The energy diffusing throughout its hull dissipated.

"Shield is down," Lisa said. "I couldn't hold it any longer."

"The Commander is located in the chest cavity slightly right of center," Morgan said. "Systems are tied into his nervous system through a control relay, but I can't determine how it's doing it or how to stop it."

"And?" Aidan asked in desperation.

"We can still defend," she replied, grabbing the controls. "Counter his next attack with a hold."

"Ready Lisa?" Aidan asked.

"Let's do this," she replied. The robest came at them, and as Lisa wrenched her yoke, Voltron dodged and reached around, locking the robeast in a hold. It began to struggle.

"How long can we keep it like this?" Aidan asked.

"Hopefully long enough for the others to find a way to stop it," Morgan replied. "There's a signal coming from the planet. This thing isn't being controlled by a pilot, per se, but rather by a relay on the surface of the moon."

"But wait," Taye asked. "Isn't all of that going through the Commander? Is there anything HE can do?" Morgan froze in thought for a moment.

"Seven hells!" she blurted out.

"What is it?" Aidan asked.

"Open a channel," she shouted. "Broadcast on the following frequency."

"Explain," Dalloway said, "preferably in English."

"He's still in there, Aidan," she replied. "Maybe he can help stop it!"

"Taye?" Aidan asked.

"I've got the com open," he said. "Speak your mind." She took a deep breath.

"Commander," she said. "I know you can hear me. We are doing everything we can to get you free of this robeast, but we need your help. We need you to focus on something….anything. We need you to be able to redirect the signals being routed to your brain, but in order to do that, I need you to think and think hard. Think of one thing, anything. Your most powerful memory. If we can distract the robeast, we may be able to help sever its ties to you." At first there was no response. Morgan's voice sounded with desperation. "Commander!"

The robeast went limp.


End file.
